Redemoinho de areia
by Sinjin Hatake
Summary: Konoha finalmente estava em paz, mas a sombra da traição crescia em Suna e poderia atingir a folha; Vários casais, T por precaução, CAP 10 finalmente
1. Chapter 1

Naruto pertence a Hinata, Sasuke a Sakura, Shikamaru a Temari,

Mas o Kakashi é todinho meu

Minha segunda fic então peguem leve

Resumo: Konoha finalmente estava em paz, mas a sombra da traição crescia em Suna e poderia atingir a folha; Vários casais, T por precaução

REDEMOINHO DA AREIA

CAPITULO 1: O fim

Suspirou satisfeita, apreciando a vista privilegiada que tinha pela sua janela. Konoha estava em paz, e já fazia algum tempo.

- Cuidei das folhinhas – murmurou para os bustos esculpidos no Monte Hokage – O preço foi alto, mas agora esta tudo bem

Já havia se passado um ano desde o fim da Akatsuki em uma luta sangrenta, repleta de perdas.

Perda da inocência, da compaixão, de escrúpulos, mas com a reafirmação da amizade, recuperação da confiança, união de opositores.

Sasuke havia acabado de cumprir seu objetivo, Itachi estava morto e ele ferido e sem chakra, mas sabia que Naruto e alguns outros Shinobis da folha estavam por perto assim como outros membros da Akatsuki e não podia deixar que eles pegassem a Kyuubi.

Naruto e os outros enfrentavam um homem debochado e levemente infantil que havia se apresentado como Tobi, mas que na verdade era, nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Madara . Kakashi , Yamato , Naruto e os outros estavam apanhando feio para Tobi/Madara quando as coisas ficaram piores. Pior do que o pior possível de ser imaginado. Outros membros daquela maldita organização apareceram

Ino contou que rezou e pediu a Kami-sama por uma morte honrada e lamentou nunca ter dito aos pais o quanto os amava e se sentiu fraca e inútil, ate que Chouji segurou firme a sua mão. O calor que passava da mão do gorducho para a sua a trouxe de volta a realidade, ainda não estava morta e talvez tudo terminasse bem. O valor da amizade não deixou que a loira caísse no desespero

Nisso chegaram Sasuke e a sua equipe , seguidos de perto por Kisame a equipe de reforço.

Sim, tivera o pressentimento de que Naruto precisaria de muita ajuda e que talvez a aldeia devesse ficar em alerta. Os conselheiros a acusaram de estar bêbada, de saque ou de dor pela perda de seu melhor e mais confiável amigo, Jiraya , mas mesmo assim Tsunade enviou um grupo de busca que incluía Gai, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, 10 ambus, Neji e cinco voluntários do clã Hyuga , e alguns ninjas médicos que deveriam ficar na retaguarda.

Para proteger Konoha ficaram a própria Gondaime, muitos batalhões ambu, espalhados pelos arredores , vigilantes, a população foi alertada para ao sair da aldeia, as crianças tiveram aulas em abrigos, o hospital foi preparado para receber muitos feridos de guerra. Todas as providencias possíveis foram tomadas, todas as possibilidades analisadas e para quem ficou na aldeia restava apenas a terrível e angustiante espera.

No longo caminho que o grupo de busca tomou para encontrar os amigos tiveram uma supresa: Gaara, Baki e Temari, despois de dadas as informações sobre o que estava acontecendo Gaara insistiu em nos acompanhar , Temari insistiu em acompanhar e proteger o irmão e Baki recebeu ordens de proteger a princesa de Suna . Para encurtar a historia eles foram junto, afinal Gaara devia sua vida e seu caráter atual à Naruto e faria tudo para ajudá-lo . E deu preciosas informações para o gênio dos Nara

Quando chegamos a situação estava feia, Suigetsu lutava desesperadamente com Kisame, e os outros ...

Bom, os outros estavam machucados e apavorados, ate mesmo o experiente Kakashi sempai parecia assustado

Eu, Shikamaru, não tive tempo para analisar, pensar, criar um plano, fosse de ataque , de defesa ou de fuga. Não conseguia pensar, mal conseguia respirar

Os Hyugas logo foram proteger Hinata, Tenten estava com Ino, Sakura e Chouji, Temari usou seu mais poderoso ataque e conseguiu matar um dos akatsukis que cercavam Kakashi, Baki Gaara e dois ambus partiram para ajudar Naruto e eu acabei me juntando a kakashi e Temari

Todos nós lutamos desesperadamente. Lutamos por nossas vidas, pelos nossos amigos, companheiros daquela batalha, pelos familiares e amigos que ficaram em Konoha. E lutamos por toda a população da aldeia.

Sem saber lutamos pelo equilíbrio entre os paises, pela paz entre os povos, sendo bem clichê: Lutamos pela paz mundial

Com as informações qu Gaara me deu , junto com o que aquele cretio que estava preso no bosque gritava e com o que esss outros cretinos deixavam escapar eu tive uma ideia.

Não era uma ideia genial, tambem não era uma ideia que iria salvar as nossas vidas, mas era uma ideia que poderia salvar Konoha. Kakashi entendeu o que eu queria , entendeu a minha ideia e disse o que eu precisaria: Uma superforça, muitos explosivos e alguem que soubesse usa-los, um Byakugan e transporte.

Fui falar com Sakura e Tenten, mas Hinata estava junto e elas tambem entenderam o meu plano. Sakura tinha lagrimas nos olhos verdes quando olhou para Sasuke e Naruto que lutavam lado a lado, Tenten sorria para o seu sensei e seus companheiros e aceitaram ir comigo. Quando eu ia chamar Neji, Hinata me chamou, sua voz não estava tremula, nem fraca, e eu nunca vou esquecer daquelas palavras: O dever de um lider é proteger seus comandados, não sou muito util aqui, mas posso ser para voce. Deixe Neji e leve a mim.

Eu não queria aceitar, era a doce e timida herdeira do clã Hyuga mas Kakash aceitou e os afastamos mais um pouco das lutas e finalmente entendi a historia do trasporte que ele falou.

Não sei como, que tipo de jutso ou com que chakra ele vez isso, mas seguindo as indicações de Gaara ele nos trasportou ate o "Templo dos akatsukis". Quando chegamos lá, enquanto Hinata vasculhava a montanha qu escondia o templo e os seus arredores, kakashi conversava com Pakun que logo partiu correndo, deixando o joinin ajoelhado no chão praticamente sem forças .

Nenhum inimigo a vista, nenhuma barreira encontrada e Sakura "abriu" uma porta, entramos com cuidado, e Hinata ajudava Kakashi, Tenten com a ajuda de sakura armou bombas em toda a montanha e na grande estatua que segundo Hinata guardava os demonios.

Tinhamos que ficar por perto para explodirmos tudo e esse era o ponto franco do plano. Não sabiamos se funcionaria ou se sobreviveriamos a explosão.

Esse primeiro capitulo é mais para situar a fic, explicar o que aconteceu em termos de guerra, akatsukis

o proximo é pra explicar o que aconteceu com os nossos ninjas e o inicio da fic propriamente dito

espero que tenham gostado

beijocas e comentem


	2. Chapter 2

A serie naruto pertence a Kishimoto

Mas o Naruto pertence a Hinata,

Sasuke pertence a Sakura,

Shikamaru pertence a Temari,

E o Kakashi é todinho meu

Resumo: Konoha finalmente estava em paz, mas a sombra da traição crescia em Suna e poderia atingir a folha; Vários casais, T por precaução

REDEMOINHO DA AREIA

Capitulo 02

Colocando a casa em ordem

No momento em que o templo foi invadido e a estatua que guardava os demônios conquistados foi destruída, os componentes da Akatsuki se distraíram, talvez tenham se desesperado, mas esse breve momento bastou para que os valorosos ninjas de Konoha mostrassem porque eram considerados os melhores. E isso bastou para que a maioria dos membros da organização criminosa morresse. Outros aproveitaram a confusão da batalha e fugiram ao perceberem que seus planos estavam acabados.

Oito dos mais poderosos Anbus, cinco guerreiros Hyuugas mortos e a Besta Verde de Konoha nunca mais sorriria.

Maito Gai era mais do que um Shinobi valoroso, mais do que o maior mestre de taijutso. Era um exemplo de generosidade, de determinação. Um homem a ser admirado e respeitado por amigos , colegas, alunos e rivais.

Kakashi com quase todo o corpo coberto por ataduras, apoiado em muletas estava presente, assim como Yamato e Naruto que apoiava um tremulo Rock Lee, com sua dor crua, desnuda, exposta sem nenhum disfarce. Seu mestre, guia e melhor amigo não mais estaria ao seu lado.

O frio e distante Neji Hyuuga não escondia as lagrimas que transbordavam dos olhos perolados . Chorava pelo homem que o irritava com a sua animação incansável, com suas ridículas frases de efeito e também chorava pelo homem bondoso e forte que tanto admirava e confiava.

Tenten não compareceu ao enterro de seu sensei, nem mesmo sabia que ele havia caído durante a batalha, pois ainda estava desacordada devido a explosão da estátua, assim como Shikamaru.

Sakura e Hinata já haviam acordado mas estavam muito fracas e permaneciam hospitalizadas assim como Shino, Kiba e Akamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sai, Temari, Baki, Gaara, Sasuke, Karin, Suingetsu.

Juugo morreu encontrando, por fim, a paz. Também foi enterrado em Konoha com status de herói pois lutou bravamente e morreu protegendo Ino e Chouji.

Corria pelos corredores brancos sem ver nem ouvir as reclamações dos médicos, afinal tinha que encontrar a velha Tsunade e esclarecer aquela historia do quarto do Teme estar cheio de Ambus e que ele não podia entrar. Sasuke não era um prisioneiro. Era um amigo.

A garota na recepção o informou que a Godaime estava no quarto de Hinata e mesmo que não quisesse ver a garota era pra lá que se dirigia. Apressando o passo quando ouviu Tsunade gritar e xingar a Hinata

- Hei, vovó Tsunade porque ta gritando com a Hinata ??? – perguntou invadindo o quarto, sem sequer bater na porta – Ela ...

- EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO COM A MENINA, ESTOU GRITANDO COM O PAI DELA – esclareceu a Hokage, indicando o homem alto parado perto da janela , que Naruto não havia percebido – ESTOU GRITANDO COM UM PAI QUE NÃO RECONHECE O VALOR DA FILHA QUE TEM !!! – explodiu visivelmente alterada

- Hein ??? Como assim ? – indagou incerto com a frieza que transparecia nos olhos perolados do homem – Você ...

- Isso não diz respeito nem a você, moleque, nem a você Tsunade – assegurou com voz gélida e distante – Isso é assunto interno do clã ...

- DIZ RESPEITO À MIM SIM !!! – exclamou Naruto começando a se irritar com a frieza e desprezo dos olhos perolados, com a maneira como Hinata parecia um gatinho assustado, encolhida na cama, as mãos entrelaçadas , os olhos baixos – Eu posso ser um moleque como o senhor me chamou, mas eu reconheço o valor dos meus amigos e HINATA É MINHA AMIGA – Naruto não percebeu mas neste monento a Hyuuga levantou os olhos para ele – É a pessoa mais gentil, generosa que eu conheço porque quando todo mudo me subestimava , quando todo mudo achou que eu perderia pro Neji que é um gênio, ela me ajudou ...

- O QUE ???!!! – exclamou Hiashi indignado , olhando para a filha que não tirava os olhos do seu defensor

- Hinata me lembrou pelo quê eu lutava, porque eu queria ser um ninja e ela acreditava em mim – continuou o loiro sem liga ou perceber os olhares admirados que recebia

- EU NÃO VU FICAR OUVINDO BOBAGENS ...

- VAI OUVIR SIM ! E NÃO SÃO BOBAGENS, SÃO VERDADES. – prosseguiu Naruto sm se intimidar com o líder do clã mais temido de Konoha – Eu sempre achei ela meia estranha, sempre olhando pra baixo, ficando vermelha mas ... se o próprio pai a olha com essa frieza toda , como se tivesse sempre zangado não é de se admirar que ela prefira olhar o chão

Hinata ficava cada vez mais vermelha , constrangida e nervosa com aquela situação toda: Naruto discutindo com seu temido pai, defendendo-a dele, na frente da Hokage que parecia se divertir com tudo o que via

- Eu nunca tive pai, nem mãe, mas sempre imaginei que um pai deveria incentivar, apoiar um filho – continuou Naruto cada vez mais empolgado, parecia estar libertando anos de solidão, de sonhos naquele quarto de hospital – Claro que também dá bronca, briga, obriga a comer coisas que a gente não gosta, o Iruka e o Kakashi-sensei vivem fazendo isso comigo, mas eles são bons pra mim, se preocupam comigo, mas você não parece preocupado com a sua filha

- Eu não sou um simples pai, sou o líder do clã e ela será a minha substituta – explicou-se Hiashi sem resistir aos apelos do moleque mais atrevido que tivera o desprazer d conhecer – Como alguém irá respeitá-la se ela não sabe lutar, não sabe se impor , ela mal consegue falar !!!!

- Ensine ... – começou a hokage, mais foi interronpida por uma voz fina, chorosa e sofrida, que pegou os dois homens de surpresa , haviam esquecido da presença da garota

- E-eu – eu cri-criei um novo jutso, coisa que nem mesmo Neji-nee-san conseguiu fazer – sua voz ficava cada vez mais forte, mas ainda era baixa, suave – Não fico um dia sem estudar, treinar, compareço as reuniões com os conselheiros, sempre converso com os outros membros do clã, me preocupo com eles , mas você não consegue ver. Não consegue enxergar ...

- Hinata ... – murmurou Naruto comovido pelas lagrimas que via molharem o rostinho mimoso

- Você nunca me abraçou, nunca me olhou como se gostasse de mim – um soluço escapou e eram tantas lagrimas que a menina não viu o pai lhe virar as costas e se aproximar da janela – Que crime tão terrível eu cometi pra você me desprezar tanto, pai ??? V- você alguma vez , a-a algum dia me amou ??? Ou ...

- Diga a ela, Hiashi – a Hokage ordenou com suavidade – Conte que crime a menina cometeu, ou conto eu

- Não ouse – rosnou o homem ainda de costa, tenso, rígido

- Você nunca falou, não é Hiashi-kun, - provocou Tsunade, depois de suspirar cansada com a teimosia daquele homem – Nunca contou o quanto Hinata é parecida com a mãe. Tão suave, delicada, tímida

- Ma-mamãe ... ?

- Mal Hiashi chegava perto e ela ficava vermelha, gaguejando muito, se atrapalhava ...

- Hizashi vivia me provocando por isso – murmurou o líder do clã, as costas curvadas com o peso das lembranças – Dizia que ela tinha uma espécie de alergia a mim ...

- Ele sempre foi muito brincalhão – concordou a loira – E você também seria se seu pai não tivesse feito com você o que você esta fazendo com a sua filha

- Tsunade ...

- Pense um pouco em tudo isso Hiashi , pergunte ao seu coração que herança você quer deixar para as suas filhas – pediu a Godaime, retirando-se do quarto puxando um loiro meio abobalhado

- Duvido que você estivesse atras de Hiashi, mas agora não é uma boa hora pra visitar Hinata – brincou a loira , o bom humor recuperado

- Hã ? Ah é – o loiro percebeu o que a mulher queria dizer – Eu tava atras de você – declarou assumindo uma postura combativa – Que historia é essa de que eu não posso ver o Teme ??? E porque ele ta cercado por Ambus ??? – exigiu saber contrariado

- Porque ele ainda deve muitas explicações à mim e a aldeia – respondeu a loira depois de suspirar, sabia que teria muito trabalho para convencer Naruto a entender a situação

- Mas ele ...

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação mas você tem que entender que Sasuke fugiu de Konoha e se aliou ao homem que matou o Terceiro ...

- Mas ele matou o Orochimaru – interrompeu o loiro , mais agitado que o normal

- Mas não sabemos como ele fez isso, e ele tentou matar você ...

- Mas ...

- MAS NADA!!! - gritou a loira, assumindo a sua postura mais assustadora e autoritária – OS AMBUS TEM ORDEM DE MATAR QUALQUER UM QUE TENTE VER O UCHIHA E ISSO VALE PRA VOCE TAMBEM

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO !!! – protestou cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico de criança birrenta

- Fique satisfeito por ele ainda estar vivo – declarou sem olhar para o loiro, temendo não resistir àquela birra infantil que tanto lembrava Minato , rapidamente se afastou do loiro que foi chamado por uma voz fria

- Garoto ? Seu nome é Naruto, não é ? – perguntou quase com gentileza – Tenho certeza que minha filha gostaria de receber uma visita sua – declarou deixando o loiro boquiaberto, enquanto lentamente se afastava pelo corredor

- Hinata ... murmurou baixinho, não querendo entrar no quarto, não querendo ver medo nos olhos da garota que o admirava. Mas não podia ser covarde, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que ver a garota. Decidiu enfrentar aquela situação logo, assim não teria testemunhas quando a garota o rejeitasse por ter um monstro dentro de si. Um monstro que havia escapado durante a luta, um monstro que todos que estavam lá haviam visto. Um monstro que dera muito trabalho para Yamato e Sasuke.

Alguns dias depois

- Como você não está preocupado ??? – inquiriu irritado com a tranqüilidade do moreno, que continuava de repouso e sob grande vigilância

- Não estando – Sasuke respondeu com a frieza habitual – Ela está certa.

- QUE ???

- Eu realmente me juntei ao homem que matou o Terceiro Hokage, desse ponto de vista eu sou um traidor – explicou o moreno para um loiro contrariado que não conseguia analisar a situação com frieza

- Mas você o matou – protestou o loiro , irritado por ninguém entender as coisas como ele entendia

- E também não dei nenhuma informação sobre a aldeia e por esse lado eu não traí Konoka – concordou o moreno sorrindo internamente ao ser tão defendido pelo antigo companheiro de time – Eu quase te matei, mas você só vê a parte em que eu desisti

- Isso é o que importa pra mim – assegurou Naruto, firme em suas convicções – Você não me matou porque não pode romper os nossos laços, por mais que você diga que eles não existam

- Fiquei sabendo que você andou treinando fora da aldeia – disse Sasuke, querendo mudar de assunto – O que você andou aprontando por ai ?

- Eu não quero falar disso – baixou a cabeça, triste ao lembrar da morte do Ero-senin

- Então me conte outras coisas – pediu o moreno – Coisas boas que você queira falar

- Eu to me acertando com a garota mais incrível do mundo – falou alegre e constrangido, as mãos atras da cabeça, escondendo o rosto por vergonha e orgulho

- Sakura ??? – o moreno murmurou baixinho olhando para a porta

- Hein ? – perguntou Naruto voltando para olhar na direção que o outro olhava

- Oi – disse a Kunoishi um pouco constrangida parada na porta ainda aberta – Tsunade-sama me deixou entrar, disse que você já estava aqui – acrescentou olhando para o loiro, um sorriso tímido nos lábios esperava pelo menos ser convidada a se aproximar – Como você está, Sasuke-kun ? Ainda sente dor ? Preci ...

- Estou bem – disse frio – Não preciso de nada, obrigado – completou com menos frieza, mas com o mesmo distanciamento de sempre

- Certo – murmurou a garota, suspirando , a cabeça baixa, subitamente cansada - A Hokage está te chamando, Naruto, não sei o que é, mas parecia urgente – avisou sorrindo com uma falsidade aprendida com o tempo

- Ah, certo, eu passo aqui depois – despediu-se do amigo e sorriu malicioso para a garota que se preparava para segui-lo

- Gostaria de falar com você, Sakura – chamou Sasuke , impedindo que a garota saísse – Isso, se você puder ficar mais um pouco

- C- Claro, Sasuke-kun – concordou a kunoishi, tentando não se encher de esperanças

- Naruto me contou que você é discípula da Hokage – começou o moreno , frio, distante, não parecia muito interessado, mas havia pedido que ela ficasse, então ela ficaria e ouviria o que ele tinha a dizer , devia isso a si mesma

- S-sim, eu ...

- Fico satisfeito ao saber que você se tornou uma boa ninja – interrompeu antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa – Também fiquei muito satisfeito e ate , aliviado por saber que você e o Naruto estão se acertando

- Que ? – exclamou a garota estarrecida como tinha escutado – Naruto te falou que nós ...

- Naruto não sabe guardar segredos, mas ele não falou seu nome – o moreno sorriu friamente – Mas me contou que está se entendendo com uma garota e nós sabemos que ele sempre foi apaixonado por você

- E você está aliviado por saber que eu estou com o Naruto ? – inquiriu num fio de voz sem encarar a frieza dos olhos negros

- Sim, estou muito satisfeito – afirmou convincentemente

- Porque você quer ver o Naruto feliz ou porque isso significa que eu não vou mais ... irritar você ??? – inquiriu a voz mais forte e muito menos firme, os olhos fechados tentavam segurar as lagrimas mas algumas já corriam pelo rosto pálido

- Os dois motivos – respondeu secamente – Eu ...

- Era so isso que você queria me falar ? – perguntou a garota de costas para o moreno não ver suas lagrimas – E-eu tenho que ir ...

- Claro, va cuidar das suas ...

Sakura não esperou que ele respondesse apenas saiu do quarto sem sequer saber para onde iria. Querendo apenas fugir da dor que ameaçava destruir seu coração, do vazio absoluto que ameaçava sugar a sua alma.

Esse capitulo foi para situar alguns dos casais da fic

O próximo vai ser, realmente o inicio da historia

Ninguém comentou o primeiro e eu espero que alguém ( caridoso e gentil ) comente esse, mesmo que seja pra dizer: Desista que ta ruim


	3. Chapter 3

A serie Naruto pertence a Kishimoto

Mas o Naruto é da Hinata

O Sasuke da Sakura

O Shika da Temari

Mas o Kakashi é inteiramente meu

Sei que eu disse que a historia ia começar messe capitulo, mas é que eu percebi que não escrevi nada sobre os outros casais, então vai ficar para o quarto que está quase pronto

Eu fiquei tão feliz, mas tão feliz que cinco anjos comentaram a fic, respondo os comentários no final, tá

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 03: Mais arrumações

- Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui – disse Neji depois de alguns momentos observando a fúria cega com que o companheiro de equipe treinava

- O que você quer ?? – retrucou o outro com violência, sem sequer olhar para o Hyuuga

- Te fazer companhia – declarou com simplicidade, frio, seco e direto como sempre

- É mentira !!! – rosnou Lee, quebrando um dos postes de treinamento com um único chute - Você não gosta de mim. Não me suporta !!!

- Eu nunca disse isso ...

- VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE MIM, VOCÊ NÃO GOSTAVA DELE, VOCÊ O ACHAVA ESQUISITO !!! – gritou Lee, despejando toda a sua raiva no outro

- Ele era esquisito e você é esquisito – concordou Neji a voz calma e baixa

- ELE ERA UM GRANDE HOMEM, UM GRANDE NINJA – gritou antes de começar a atacar seu companheiro e rival

- Você pode não acreditar mas eu concordo com você – retrucou Neji, defendendo-se sem ataca-lo – E digo mais , ele era confiável, leal e amigo assim como você

- Eu ...

- Eu confiava a minha vida a ele, assim como confio em você

- Então porque você sempre foi tão irritante, tão ... frio com ele e comigo ?? – perguntou Lee, com lagrimas nos olhos, parando de atacar Neji

- Porque esse é o meu jeito – respondeu Neji direto e seco

- Vocês estão brigando ou treinando ? – indagou a garota de olhos chocolate que havia se aproximado sem que os dois rapazes percebessem

- TENTEN !!! – gritou Lee, correndo para abraça-la apertado

- Quando você saiu do hospital ? – inquiriu Neji encarando-a de forma contrariada

- Agora a pouco – respondeu a kunoichi sorrindo para os amigos – Passei em casa, tomei um banho e vim pra cá

- Você já esta recuperada ? Quando vai poder treinar ? – perguntava Lee , pela primeira vez desde que o seu sensei morreu se sentia animado

- A Godaime mandou ficar uma semana de molho – resmungou Tenten fazendo uma careta – Mas depois eu já posso treinar

- Que bom – disse Lee, verdadeiramente satisfeito

- Deveria ter ficado em casa, então – resmungou o rapaz de olhos perolados – Repousando – esclareceu quando recebeu olhares ferinos dos companheiros de time – Não foi isso que a mulher mandou você fazer ????

- Sabe, Neji , você pode ser um gênio pra muitas coisas, mas é muito burro pra outras tantas – filosofou a garota

- Do que você tá falando ? – perguntou um Neji emburrado

- Sei bem o que você quer dizer – concordou Lee, gostando de ver o outro emburrado feito criança

- Pois pra mim é burrice ficar se desgastando com essa tristeza, essa melancolia – avaliou o Hyuuga – Você deveria se preocupar em se recuperar pra poder treinar o mais rápido possível

- Existem coisas mais importantes do que treinar, mais importantes do que ser mais forte , mais rápido ... – rebateu Tenten se aproximando do Hyuuga que cruzou os braços numa atitude de desafio

- Acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos – murmurou um Lee muito constrangido pela maneira como Neji e Tenten se encaravam fixamente

- ... eu sei que você se importa, que sente a falta dele, mas você é tão fraco que precisa se esconder atras dessa muralha de gelo que você usa pra manter as pessoas afastadas para elas não perceberem que você é humano – continuou a kunoichi num fôlego só, sem nem perceber a saída de Lee

- Eu não me escondo , eu ...

- Você se esconde sim !!! – cortou Tenten cada vez mais próxima, com a voz cada vez mais suave – Gostar de alguém, se preocupar com alguém alem de você mesmo não te torna fraco – envolveu o rosto pálido de Neji em suas mãos e não permitiu que ele desviasse o olhar – Te faz forte, ate na hora da morte – disse e o abraçou com extrema delicadeza

- Essa era a força dele: Se importar com os outros – concordou o rapaz, a voz abafada no pescoço da kunoichi, estavam agora sentados no chão, Neji com as costas apoiadas no troco de uma arvore, Tenten com as costas apoiadas no peito dele – Ate mesmo comigo

- Então você admite ? – perguntou a garota e vendo que ele não havia entendido completou - Que gostava dele

- Porque você acha que eu não fiquei louco com aqueles dois esquisitos ? - rebateu sarcástico, não querendo admitir nada

- Você me acha fraca, Neji ? – quis saber garota

- Não – respondeu tendo cuidado para não magoar Tenten – Só acho que você poderia treinar mais

- Porque ? – insistiu em saber, buscando o olhar perolado

- Pra você não se machucar mais – respondeu o outro como se fosse obvio

- Você tem medo – Tenten afirmou sorridente

- Medo ??? De que ? - inquiriu Neji voltando a ficar emburrado

- De me perder – Tenten respondeu com suavidade – De perder Lee, porque você gosta de mim e daquele maluco – completou rindo levemente

- Não exagera, Tenten – pediu o Hyuuga forçando uma expressão contrariada – Gostar é um pouco demais – negava quando foi surpreendido por um beijo na bochecha - Que ... ???

- Obrigada por se importar comigo – agradeceu com um sorriso maroto, ao ver o rosto corado de Neji – Por ter me visitado no hospital

- Eu não ...

- As enfermeiras me contaram – cortou ela, vendo que ele iria negar

- Bando de fofoqueiras !!! – resmungou o rapaz e mais emburrado ficou ao ver a garota em seus braços rindo muito – Pará de rir, Tenten – pediu irritado – Não tem graça nenhuma

- Tem sim, seu boboca – retrucou Tenten rindo ainda mais , afinal ver Neji Hyuuga corado e emburrado era algo muito raro, e ele ficava muito fofo

- Paciência, Neji, paciência – recitou o velho mantra que entoava sempre que o sensei e seu aluno-clone ficavam mais enlouquecidos que o normal

- Deixa de ser chato – riu a garota confortavelmente aconchegada nos braços dele

- Não – respondeu Neji seco e direto como sempre, mas bem caloroso

- Boboca ... – Tenten disse lentamente com um enorme sorriso no rosto

- É você – retrucou ele numa infantilidade irreconhecível

- Você é que é boboca e chato – respondeu Tenten sentindo a barriga doer de tanto que ria

- Aff , eu me rendo – resmungou cansando daquela discussão infantil e idiota

- Finalmente – sussurrou a morena antes de ter os lábios tomados pelos quentes lábios do frio Hyuuga

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Então você gostou mesmo do ramem, Hinata-chan ? – perguntou o garoto pela decima vez desde que saíram do restaurante

- G-gostei sim, Naruto-kun – assegurou a garota, conseguindo controlar a fala. Naruto havia passado na sua casa e a levou para comer ramem como haviam combinado no hospital . Durante o jantar haviam conversado bastante. Pelo menos naruto falou muito. Falou sobre a decisão do conselho de perdoar Sasuke e não prender Suingetsu e Karin que haviam partido juntos em busca das espadas que ainda faltavam na coleção do shinobi

- Você quer ir pra casa agora ? – indagou o loiro sem olhar para a herdeira dos Hyuuga, estava se sentindo um pouco constrangido – É que é cedo e a gente podia passear ...

- S-sim, Naruto-kun, eu ac-ceito passear com você – respondeu sentindo que todos os seus sonhos se realizavam. Estava passeando com o rapaz que sempre amou e apesar de estar muito corada e gaguejando, ainda não tinha desmaiado. Isso era um ótimo sinal

- Então vem comigo – praticamente gritou e segurando a mão dela a puxou em direção a saída da aldeia. Rapidamente chegaram em um lugar muito agradável, uma pequena cachoeira iluminada pela lua cheia e pela luz das centenas de vaga-lumes que voavam pela vegetação

- É lindo – sussurrou Hinata, pensando que se falasse alto poderia quebrar a magia daquele lugar

- Você, realmente não tem medo de mim, Hinata-chan ? – inquiriu baixinho o ninja hiperativo e cabeça dura – De verdade ?

- Cl-claro que não – repetiu com o sorriso meigo e tímido de sempre – Eu ad-admiro muito você, Naruto-kun . Eu go-gos-gosto muito de você

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Hinata – o ninja agora tinha o sorriso aberto e animado, os olhos azuis brilhantes – Ia ficar muito triste se você tivesse medo de mim , não falasse mais comigo

- Is- isso nu-nunca vai a-acontecer – confessou reunindo coragem pra encarar os olhos azuis – Se de-depender de m-mim você nunca mais vai ficar triste

- Obrigado – disse o loiro antes de abraça-la bem apertado, tentando demostrar naquele gesto todo o carinho que sentia por aquele menina tímida. Afastou-se um pouco, depois de perceber a imobilidade da kunoichi, que tinha os olhos arregalados e neles o seu reflexo, o nariz arrebitado , os lábios pequenos mas cheios . Sakura o alertou para não fazer encostar muito em Hinata, não fazer gestos bruscos, não gritar, porque a herdeira dos Hyuugas era muito tímida e poderia se assustar e acabar desmaiando, mas nada disso foi lembrado pelo futuro Hokage que lentamente aproximou seus lábios dos de Hinata ate que pode sentir a maciez e a doçura da boca dela

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Obrigado por ter vindo – agradeceu o rapaz , os olhos frios como sempre mas com uma tentativa de sorriso no rosto

- Você disse que era muito importante – respondeu Sakura, o sorriso calmo contrastando com a sua agitação interna. Sabia que Sasuke não retribuía seus sentimentos e não fazia a mínima idéia de porque ele havia pedido para encontra-lo no antigo campo de treinamento do time sete, mas não conseguiu recusar o pedido dele. Talvez nunca conseguisse dizer não para ele.

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar pela maneira como falei com você no hospital – começou Sasuke, olhando para o campo. Pedir desculpas era algo muito novo para ele, não conseguia se lembrar da ultima vez que pedira desculpas à alguém

- Então você já sabe quem é a garota do Naruto – deduziu a kunoichi, incapaz de controlar o sorriso irônico que surgiu em seu rosto

- Nunca poderia imaginar que ele estivesse envolvido com a herdeira dos Hyuuga – justificou-se Sasuke , sem reparar na rigidez da garota de cabelos rosa

- É meio sureal mesmo – riu Sakura – Mas Hinata sempre foi apaixonada por Naruto e agora ele corresponde a esse sentimento

- E você ? – inquiriu Sasuke, aproximando-se de Sakura a passos lentos, encarando-a fixamente, chegando no assunto que ele desejava tratar com a kunoichi – Continua sentindo o que me disse naquela noite em que eu fui embora ?

- Po-por que vo-você esta perguntando isso ? - gaguejou a ninja sem conseguir desviar os olhos verdes dos negros

- Eu sempre soube que conseguiria derrotar Itachi – explicou Sasuke , inexpressivo, impenetrável – E agora que ele está morto, está na hora de escolher alguém com quem eu possa restaurar meu clã - Sasuke agora estava tão perto que poderia ver seu reflexo nos olhos negros – E eu escolhi você – o rapaz aproximou ainda mais seu rosto, inclinando-se lentamente , nariz com nariz , hálito com hálito e finalmente seus lábios se tocaram. Lábios macios, suaves. O aroma que desprendia do corpo masculino continuava o mesmo, inebriante. Deveria ser a realização dos seus sonhos. Deveria ser o momento mais sublime de sua vida, mas sentia que faltava alguma coisa naquele beijo. Não sabia o que era .

- Po-por-por que eu ? – conseguiu perguntar , depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, engolir em seco outras tantas , após Sasuke se afastar sorrindo com o canto dos lábios

- Porque você esperou por mim – começou o rapaz, mais serio do que nunca, o coração batendo em um ritmo alucinante – Você se preocupou comigo, e me amou, antes e depois da minha fuga – o tom de voz, a barreira gelada nos olhos negros, as palavras pronunciadas minavam as poucas esperanças da kunoichi – E porque você ainda me ama

- E você ? – indagou num fio de voz, quase que som nenhum escapou por entre seus lábios, a garganta apertada. Tudo dependia da resposta do moreno – Que tipo de sentimentos você tem por mim ?

- Não vou dizer que eu te amo porque seria mentira – admitiu duramente, sentindo uma queimação no estômago ao ver os olhos verdes se encherem de lagrimas – Eu prefiro ser sincero com você, Sakura – disse, ao que a garota apenas fechou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos. Agora sabia o que faltava no beijo que Sasuke lhe deu: faltava sentimento, faltava amor , da parte dele, mas sobrava de sua parte. Seria suficiente para ter um casamento feliz ??? Amor apenas de um lado ??? – Também não posso prometer que isso um dia vai acontecer porque eu não sei nada sobre amor, não sou acredito ser capaz de sentir isso, mas prometo cuidar de você, te respeitar quando nos casarmos

- "Quando nos casarmos"? – repetiu a kunoichi, sentindo-se a beira de um ataque – Vo- você realmente acha que eu vou aceitar essa sua proposta ridícula ???!!!- a medida que falava sua voz ficava embargada, as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto, enquanto Sasuke erguia o rosto com violência, como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto, demostrando o abalo sentido pela recusa de sua eleita – Eu não quero ser cuidada. Não quero ser apenas respeitada pelo homem que eu amo – a respiração ofegante parecia que tinha atravessado o pais do fogo correndo – Eu quero ser amada, querida , desejada . Quero que meus sentimentos sejam retribuídos , e você ... Você não acredita ser capaz de me dar nada disso – admitiu finalmente, tristemente, estranhamente conformada.

- Essa é a sua resposta ? – inquiriu quase raivosamente

Minha resposta ... – respirou fundo , lutando para resistir a tentação, lutando para ser forte, por ela e por Sasuke, ambos mereciam mais do que ele propusera – Minha resposta é não – respondeu Sakura, dividida entre a fúria e a magoa , entre o desespero e a depressão, entre a vontade de beija-lo ate ficar sem ar ou soca-lo ate derrubar aquela muralha de gelo onde ele se refugiava . Mas não tinha forças para nada disso, lentamente deixou o campo de treino e foi embora, sem direção, sem rumo, sem objetivo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Alguém sabe por que estamos aqui ? – perguntou Ino olhando em volta. Estavam todos no saguão do prédio principal , os mesmos nove novatos daquele fatídico exame chuunin,. Todos convocados pela Hokage – Shikamaru ???

- Acho que finalmente Sai terminou a pintura – deduziu o gênio dos Nara , a voz preguiçosa , o rosto sonolento

- Tenho ate medo de como ele nos retratou – murmurou Sakura, apreensiva com a sinceridade do amigo insensível

- Eu também – concordou Naruto suspirando pesaroso , rezando baixinho para que Sai não tivesse pintado uma raposa no lugar dele - Porque esta colocando as suas luvas, Sakura ? – perguntou reparando no gesto da amiga

- Tenho que me preparar pra bater nele – explicou como se fosse obvio . Naruto ia concordar mais foi impedido pela Hokage que chegou acompanhada pelos joinins mais velhos e pelo "pintor"

- Quando Sai me procurou pedindo para retratar os novos Heróis de Konoha eu não gostei muito da idéia – começou o discurso – Mas ele insistiu tanto que eu acabei cedendo – explicou com um suspiro e olhando feio para o sorridente ninja-pintor concluiu – Espero não me arrepender e agora mostra isso duma vez – ordenou bruscamente . sempre sorrindo Sai retirou o pano que cobria boa parte da parede

O silencio que tomou conta do saguão foi quebrado por uma única risada baixa. Logo o lugar estava tomado pelo riso. Por gargalhadas ... Dos antigos joinins, é claro.

Gai e Lee, do desenho, tinham suas sobrancelhas aumentadas contrastando com seus sorrisos brilhantes , Neji pareciam mais uma garota do que um garoto, ao lado de Tenten parecia um panda, Shino parecia um inseto, Kiba, um cachorro montado em outro cachorro, Shikamaru dormia apoiado em uma bola de carne que era Chouji, Ino , com nariz de porco se olhava no espelho, de Kakashi só aparecia um livro com um casal em pose suspeita, Sakura tinha uma expressão monstruosa e parecia se preparar para acertar um soco na cabeça de Naruto, que segurava uma desmaiada Hinata no colo e Sasuke, estava em um canto, braços cruzados, fazendo bico, parecia mais uma criança contrariada do que um shinobi poderoso.

- Sai ? – chamou Sakura com delicadeza – Você está preparado ? – perguntou retribuindo o sorriso falso do moreno

- Preparado ??? Pra que ? – indagou ele ainda sorrido sem perceber a ameaça na voz da kunoichi

- PRA CORRER !!! – gritaram vários dos retratados começando a correr atras do ninja-pintor que desde que começou a andar com Naruto e Sakura passou a dar valor a sua vida , e foi bem rápido em fugir

- Eu preciso de um saquê – murmurou a Hokage, depois de ser atropelada pelos seus subordinados que, gritando ensandecidamente , queriam vingança – De muuuuuuuuito saquê

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Acho que ta faltando gente nesse desenho, mas não me lembro quem, então me desculpem por isso

Danizinha: que bom que você gostou, só lamento dizer que ainda vai demorar pro Sasuke se acertar com a Sakura, mas espero que você continue acompanhando a fic . beijocas

Eeva Uchiha : pode me atormentar bastante com muitas reviews, rsrsrsrsrs eu vou adorar. Segundo a wikipedia a Hinata criou um jutso escondido da familia, não aparece no manga, mas tem no anime, naqueles episodois entre a partida do sasuke e a do naruto, tu encontra os episódios ( legendados em espanhol pra mim que não sei nem ingues quanto mais japones ) no youtube , ah, o ciumes do sasuke não é um iceberg ... é uma geleira completa rsrsrsrsrs

Hikari: é verdade que ninguem comentou no primeiro capitulo, mas agora eu to feliz , e atualiza a tua logo que ta ficando otima , beijocas

Thami: "Muito bom" ???? nossa, obrigada mesmo, calma que ta aí o terceiro e logo, logo vem o quarto, beijos

Dreames Uchiha : ainda vai demorar um cadinho pra eles se acertarem, por isso espero que voce não desista de ler a fic obrigada por comentar e beijocas


	4. Chapter 4

A serie Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto

O Naruto pertence Hinata

O Sasuke pertence Sakura

O Shikamaru pertence Temari

O Neji pertence Tenten

O Sai sobrou pra Ino

E o Kakashi é todinho meu

¦lt;/p

Capitulo 4 :

¦lt;/p

O inicio de uma nova aventura

¦lt;/p

Com muita dificuldade emergiu do mundo dos sonhos, já que uma voz baixa, fria e insistente a chamava. Resmungou e ajeitou-se melhor na cama macia, querendo permanecer nos braços de Morfeu, mas a voz insistia em chamar seu nome, aos poucos reconheceu a tal voz 

- Gaara ? - indagou a voz muito sonolenta, piscando os olhos verdes tentando focalizar o irmão caçula

- Desculpe te acordar, mas eu gostaria de tomar um chá com você - disse o Kazekage com a costumeira voz inexpressiva 

- O que aconteceu ? - inquiriu pulando da cama, subitamente em alerta. Gaara nunca, jamais, em hipótese nenhuma, a acordaria poucas horas depois de chegar de uma missão apenas para tomar chá em sua companhia - Kankurou ... ?

- Já chegou. Tome um banho rápido e me encontre na sala antes que o chá esfrie - pediu, ou ordenou o ruivo retirando-se do quarto da irmã antes que ela pudesse insistir em suas perguntas. Suspirando profundamente, controlando suas apreensões, Temari seguiu as orientações que havia recebido

- O que aconte ...

- Sente-se, Temari - pediu o Kazekage, interrompendo-a, assim que a garota entrou na sala - Kankurou está bem, mas gastou muito chakra, terá que ficar um dia ou dois no hospital descansando - explicou enquanto servia chá para a irmã 

- Então porque ...

- As coisas estão se complicando um pouco mais rápido do que esperávamos - cortou novamente - Gostaria muito de enviar esses pergaminhos para Konoha, mas, infelizmente, nem os pássaros são cem por cento confiáveis - disse mostrando dois pergaminhos e os deixando sobre a mesa - Sei que posso confiar cegamente em você, Baki e Kankurou, mas nosso irmão precisa descansar, Baki está muito ocupado com os outros ninjas e você está sendo constantemente vigiada - um olhar significativo impediu que a garota se pronunciasse - Infelizmente não temos como sair da aldeia sem passar pelo portão, ou pelos guardas, então acho que essas mensagens nunca chegarão em Konoha - lamentou conformado, enquanto terminava seu chá - Obrigado por me escutar, irmã - disse e sem se despedir saiu da sala 

Sem pensar duas vezes Temari pegou os pergaminhos e algumas frutas e pães que estavam sobre a mesa, voltou para o seu quarto e trocou as roupas simples pelas de batalha, pegou o leque e outras armas e voltou para a sala. Rapidamente aproximou-se da pintura que retratava a imagem que mais lhe provocava saudade e como sempre ignorou a dor, aproximou-se do mecanismo secreto que abria a passagem oculta que a levaria por baixo da terra ate uma cadeia de rochas situada no meio do caminho entre Suna e a floresta. Da floresta seriam mais dois dias de viagem ate Konoha, mas o olhar do irmão caçula a impulsionava a cada passo.

"... Kankurou está bem, mas gastou muito chakra, terá que ficar um dia ou dois no hospital descansando...

... As coisas estão se complicando um pouco mais rápido do que esperávamos...

... Sei que posso confiar cegamente em você ...

...Gostaria muito de enviar esses pergaminhos para Konoha..."

As palavras de Gaara rondavam sua mente a cada passo, junto com perguntas que, por enquanto, permaneceriam sem resposta e lembrança tristes que provocaram um pedido seu. Coisa rara em se tratando dela.

¦lt;/p

Flasback

¦lt;/p

- Daqui a um mês começa o torneio chuunin - começou Garra, na hora do jantar - Como estão os nossos candidatos ? 

- Estão bem - respondeu Kankurou já que a irmã parecia alheia a conversa - Temos duas equipes muito promissoras 

- Gostaria que você cuidasse de Matsuri - Gaara pediu a irmã - Não sei se ela ja está pronta pra enfrentar esse exame 

- Kankurou poderia ir no meu lugar ? - inquiriu Temari sem olhar para os irmãos 

- Achei que você gostava de lá - provocou o irmão do meio - E dos ninjas de lá 

- Só achei que seria uma boa experiência pra você - respondeu a garota sem ligar para as provocações de Kankurou - Você teria que se esforçar para ser educado com outras pessoas

- Porque você não quer ir pra folha ? - inquiriu Gaara, a expressão mais séria do que o normal 

- Não se trata de querer ir ou não - tentou explicar-se - Apenas acho que seria bom outras pessoas saberem fazer essa política de boa vizinhança – comentou irônica 

- Desde que você voltou de Konoha, depois da luta contra a Akatsuki você está estranha - avaliou Kankurou, os olhos semicerrados - O que aconteceu que você não quer voltar lá ? - exigiu saber, demonstrando a preocupação com a irmã

- Eu não estou estranha, nem tem nada de errado comigo - defendeu-se Temari, tentando colocar um pouco de convicção na voz - Já expliquei meus motivos , mas se você não quer ir, se Gaara acha que eu devo ir, certo, eu vou - cedeu dando de ombros, pois o irmão havia chegado muito perto da verdade, e não queria que ninguém descobrisse o seu segredo

- Não tenta me enrolar, Temari - rosnou o manipulador de marionetes - Eu sei que ...

- Tudo bem, Kankurou vai no seu lugar - a voz baixa de Gaara interrompeu a discussão - E você assume as missões dele - concluiu encarando de maneira firme a irmã 

- Obrigada, Gaara - agradeceu, profundamente aliviada 

Fim flashback 

¦lt;/p

Tinha seus motivos para não voltar a Konoha, mas não podia recusar o apelo que havia visto nos olhos do irmãozinho. Olhos sempre tão frios , inexpressivos, impenetráveis, mas que durante o longo monólogo dele revelaram angustia e temor 

Gaara temia alguém ou alguma coisa e silenciosamente pediu ajuda a ela. Não podia falhar com ele. Não depois de tantos anos de abandono e solidão enfrentados pelo garotinho que não tinha culpa nenhuma de ser temido e desprezado .

Não depois que ele a salvou de um destino pior que a morte, não depois que ele a apoiou contra os conselheiros de Suna. Não podia falhar nem com o seu Kazekage, nem com seus irmãos 

¦lt;/p

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¦lt;/p

- E então ? - Shikaku perguntou ao filho - Tsunade já te deu uma resposta ?

- A mesma que a sua - respondeu o rapaz , olhando para as costas do homem que examinava a fêmea prenhe 

- E quando você vai admitir os verdadeiros motivos desse seu estranho pedido ? - instigou o Nara mais velho

- Eu já disse meus motivos - protestou Shikamaru - Não posso fazer nada se você não acredita

- Você pode enganar os outros , mas não a mim - riu Shikaku, achava realmente divertido as caretas que seu filho fazia, os protestos veementes que não o enganavam por nenhum segundo

- Só porque você é problemático não quer dizer que eu também seja - debochou o jounin evasivo - Algumas características não são hereditárias 

- Outras são - disse Shikaku tentando manter a voz seria - Lembro da minha vó, e da minha mãe, você diria que elas eram muito problemáticas 

- Porque você se casou com uma mulher tão complicada quanto a mamãe, então ? - inquiriu o rapaz fingindo não entender a pilhéria do pai 

- Eu já disse uma vez , ela tem um sorriso incrível quando está feliz - sorriu e tratou de esconder o sorriso do filho 

- Mas ela passa o tempo inteiro gritando e dando ordens que você obedece - protestou o gênio preguiçoso, provocando o pai

- Acredite, alguns gritos são bem agradáveis - desta vez não conseguiu esconder a malícia da voz

- Pai ! - protestou o rapaz, com uma careta de desagrado - É da mamãe que você ta falando ! 

- Não seja idiota, moleque - ralhou com o filho - Você já tem idade suficiente pra saber dessas coisas. 

- Não sei como você agüenta estar casado a tanto tempo com uma mulher tão complicada - analisou o rapaz não querendo discutir a vida sexual dos pais 

- Porque você quer tanto entender isso ? – rebateu o pai, - Interessado em alguma garota tão "problemática" quanto a sua mãe ? – provocou malicioso

- Então você admite que ela é problemática ? – rebateu o filho – E eu não estou interessado em garota nenhuma 

- Pois deveria – debochou Shikaku – O filhote ainda vai demorar a nascer - disse se afastando da fêmea – Fique aqui enquanto eu procuro aquelas ervas – ordenou trocando um olhar cheio de significados com o filho , o tom de troça deixando a sua voz, estava inquieto, pois havia sentido a presença de intrusos no bosque.

¦lt;/p

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¦lt;/p

- Tsunade-sama ? – Shizume chamou com delicadeza – Tsunade-sama – chamou novamente – ACORDA ! – gritou perto demais do ouvido da Godaime que caiu da cadeira – Temari-san está aqui com uma mensagem urgente do Kazekage – explicou com rapidez antes que a loira pudesse gritar ou espanca-la por tê-la acordado daquela forma 

- O que está esperando para manda-la entrar ? – perguntou a Godaime ainda no chão, com um olhar que prometia revide

- Você acordar ? – indagou a outra em tom de sugestão e ante o olhar severo e raivoso da loira apressou-se – To indo, to indo 

- Boa noite Godaime – Temari inclinou-se levemente perante a Hokage, como mandava o protocolo – Lamento perturbar o seu descanso – desculpou-se a ninja devido a hora de sua entrevista, entregando os pergaminhos para a loira. Que primeiro leu um, olhos arregalados de supresa, sobrancelha esquerda erguida ,testa franzida, e por fim, um suspiro longo e cansado . Essas foram as reações de Tsunade ao ler o conteúdo dos pergaminhos 

- SHIZUNE ? – chamou e logo foi atendida pela garota que agora segurava a porquinha Tonton – Chame Shikamaru – pediu num tom entediado 

- Ele está com o pai no bosque – lembrou a morena – Irão passar ainda três ou quarto dias lá 

- Então você mesma deve providenciar acomodações para Temari e ...

- Gostaria de voltar para Suna o mais rápido possível – alertou Temari , interrompendo a Hokage, dividida entre o alivio e a tristeza por não vê-lo . " Não seja imbecil, é melhor assim" 

- Infelizmente isso não será possível – respondeu Tsunade emburrada por ser interrompida – Você terá que esperar um ou dois dias antes de partir 

- Mas ... – Temari tentou insistir

- Não tá vendo que eu to cheia de trabalho ! – exclamou indicando uma pilha de papeis babados por servirem de travesseiros para a Hokage – Vá com Shizune e não me perturbe – ordenou começando a se zangar de verdade 

- Meus irmãos precisam de mim – revelou Temari, os olhos verdes apertados, demostrando toda a preocupação que sentia 

- Eu sei – concordou Tsunade moderando o tom de voz – Mas você precisa descansar e eu preciso de um ótimo plano – considerou encarando-a de forma severa – O espirito do fogo não abandona os amigos. – recitou sorrindo confiante - Confie em mim 

¦lt;/p

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¦lt;/p

Gabby-chan: que bom que você gostou, nesse capitulo ja teve um pouquinho dos pensamentos deles

Thami: Neji e Tenten foi o mais dificil de escrever, não que eu não gosrte deles, eu gosto, mas sei lá foi dificil. Pra ser bem sincera mesmo eu acho o Sasuke um idiota egocêntrico e a Sakura uma mala sem alça ou rodinhas, por isso acho que eles estão diferentes dos originais, pelo menos eu espero que a "minha" Sakura seja mais esperta que a do kishi ...

Eeva: ja disse , pode me atormentar bastante rsrsrsrsrs , se quiser me adicionar no msn, tem o endereço no perfil. Eu adorei escrever sobre a pintura, ria sozinha no quarto , tri feliz

Yuki: Que bom que tu gostou

Hikari: Que bom que gostou, o sai é que não gostou muito, mas pelo menos sobreviveu, depois de alguns meses em coma no hospital rsrsrs To esperando o teu capitulo enooooorme 

Dreamer: Leitora fiel ? adorei saber disso. Obrigada mesmo 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

O naruto não é meu, é da hinata alem de ser filho intelectual do kishimoto

Meu mesmo só o Kakashi

Antes de qualquer coisa, devo confessar que não tenho nenhum conhecimento sobre nomes japoneses e tenho muita preguiça para procurar, então se os nomes ( inventados por mim ) que aparecerem forem "muito sem noção", relevem, por favor

Mais uma coisinha, desculpa pela demora em atualizar, mas eu tava com o capitulo pronto à duas semanas atras ate que o meu pc foi pro espaço e eu tive que escrever tudo de novo ...

CAPITULO 5

Interrogatório

Não fazia muito tempo que havia adormecido quando acordou alarmada. Seus instintos ninjas lhe diziam que havia mais alguém em seu quarto, com muito cuidado, levou a mão para a kunai que tinha se acostumado a colocar embaixo do travesseiro e esperou que a pessoa, fosse quem fosse, se aproximasse da cama, para então atacar.

- Temari-san ? – chamou uma voz feminina muito perto de onde a loira estava, não reconheceu a voz, mas localizou a "invasora" – Temari-san ? – chamou novamente antes de Temari pular sobre ela e colocar a kunai no seu pescoço – S-sou eu, Sakura, - gaguejou a outra assustada com a reação da loira

- Sakura ? – repetiu Temari descrente, sem definir muito bem as feições da outra

- Vim te buscar a mando da Godaime – explicou a kunoichi de cabelos róseos, as mãos erguidas em gesto de paz, um sorriso persuasivo no escuro do quarto – Trouxe ate café da manha – acrescentou enquanto Temari a soltava e ficava em pe

- Desculpe o mau jeito – começou a loira sem terminar a frase – Vou tomar um banho

- Eu te espero – Sakura sorriu simpática, ate a loira entrar no banheiro, desfez o sorriso falso e esfregou o pescoço – Ufa ... Foi por pouco ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Fazia muito tempo que você não vinha a Konoha, não é mesmo ? – indagou Sakura enquanto seguiam pelas ruas desertas naquela hora da madrugada , mas a loira apenas confirmou com a cabeça, apressando o passo – As coisas estão calmas por aqui e em Suna ? – indagou sem obter resposta pois já estavam chegando ao escritório de Tsunade. Bateu na porta e esperou permissão para, então, entrar.

- Aqui esta Temari-san – anunciou abrindo a porta, mas permanecendo no corredor. Temari tentou não demonstrar sua surpresa, tentou não sorrir, mas lá estava ele, mãos no bolso, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, expressão de tédio, Shikamaru e uma versão mais velha do rapaz, Shikaku, alem de outro homem que não reconheceu.

- E aí, problemática – cumprimentou ele , a voz arrastada como se tivesse acordado há poucos minutos atras

- E aí, bebê – saudou ela depois de se inclinar para a Hokage

- Temari, eu gostaria que você nos ajudasse a entender algumas coisas – começou Tsunade o queixo apoiado nas mãos cruzadas , o olhar agudo fixo na ninja da areia – Porque Gaara mandaria um pedido de ajuda a konoha depois de atacar dois dos meus melhores jounins ? – inquiriu indicando os Nara

- Quê ?? Isso é impossível !! – exclamou Temari, arregalando os olhos de água marinha , dando alguns passos em direção a mesa da Godaime – Gaara nunca faria tal coisa !!

- Não é o que os ninjas que atacaram os Nara contaram pra mim – comentou com descaso o outro homem presente na sala – Morino Ibiki, "princesa" – se apresentou com um sorriso sarcástico curvando o rosto marcado por cicatrizes

- Estão mentindo ! – garantindo Temari, começando a ficar aflita, se não acreditassem nela, seria presa e não poderia ajudar os irmãos

- Eu reconheci um deles, Temari – falou Shikamaru , sem perder a expressão de tédio – É um ninja de Suna

- Gaara preza muito a aliança com Konoha, a amizade com Naruto – argumentou buscando uma saída para aquela situação – Ele nunca ...

- Acredito em você – Tsunade cortou seus protestos – Mas não posso deixar isso passar em branco

- O ... O quê você tem em mente ? – inquiriu insegura e amedrontada, embora a sua postura nada revelasse

- Entregue seu leque a Ibiki – ordenou a Hokage

- Meu leque ?! – exclamou sentindo-se sem saída , os olhos verdes buscando uma saída daquela sala apesar de saber que nunca conseguiria sair de Konoha sem a permissão daquela mulher que a encarava com muita seriedade

- Talvez eles mudem o discurso se acreditarem que a princesa de Suna é nossa prisioneira – avaliou Shikaku, lançado um olhar de alerta ao seu filho

- E quem me garante que eu não me tornaria uma prisioneira de verdade ? – rebateu a Kunoichi com um sorriso sarcástico

- Eu garanto – respondeu Tsunade sorrindo com malicia – O fato de que eu poderia prendê-la quando eu quisesse e isso – enumerou jogando um dos pergaminhos enviados por Gaara para que Temari lesse

_Irmã_

_Sei que você ficará irritada, mas gostaria muito que atendesse ao meu pedido._

_Como seu irmão peço, fique em Konoha ate resolvermos essa situação, mas se isso não for suficiente, como Kazekage, seu líder, eu ordeno que fique sob a proteção da folha._

_Entenda,apenas desejo proteger as pessoas que amo, aqueles que são preciosos para mim._

_O ataque a Kankurou foi a ultima gota , logo o enviarei, junto com Matsuri._

_Sei que será difícil para você, mas conheço seus sonhos e quero que viva e lute por eles._

_Gaara _

- Tenho a permissão de seu irmão para utilizar a força física para mantê-la aqui – revelou a Hokage erguendo-se e dando a volta na mesa, aproximando-se da outra loira que lutava para esconder a emoção que sentiu com as palavras do irmão – Porque ele permitiria isso ? Porque ele diz que você é uma peça chave nessa conspiração que está acontecendo em Suna ? - perguntou com estranha delicadeza

- Gaara é muito bem quisto pela população da aldeia, a única maneira de aceitarem outro kage seria alguém tão bem quisto quanto ele ou com uma ligação com alguém nessa mesma situação – explicou rapidamente, escondendo grande parte da verdade

- E é ai que você entra – deduziu Shikaku erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda – Com uma ligação com a irmã do antigo Kage ficaria mais fácil ser aceito

- Mas porque atacar Konoha ? – indagou Shikamaru – O mais lógico seria não querer chamar a atenção das aldeias aliadas

- Não tenho certeza, mas ... – fechou os olhos suspirando para depois abri-los com determinação – Deixe-me falar com eles

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia – avaliou Shikaku erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Será, se eles acreditarem que eu estou sendo interrogada – revelou com frieza – Deixe que eles assistam ao meu interrogatório

- Ibiki ? – chamou a Godaime olhando-o interrogativamente

- Eles pareceram muito preocupados quando eu comentei que a princesa estava em Konoha – contou sem a menor compaixão encarando Temari como se avaliasse as melhores formas de interrogá-la – Pode dar certo

- Isso não ... – começou Shikamaru tentando encontrar outra maneira de descobrir o que estava acontecendo , mas foi interrompido por Temari

- Quem você reconheceu ? – indagou friamente

- Acho que o nome dele é Maoni , ou alguma coisa parecida com isso, mas você não pode estar falando serio – respondeu e tentou fazer a loira mudar de idéia ao mesmo tempo

- Maogi – corrigiu Temari sorrindo satisfeita – Não passa de um machista idiota que eu já salvei duas vezes – revelou cinicamente

- Espero que isso dê certo – suspirou Tsunade desejando ardentemente estar em uma das termas da aldeia com uma garrafa de Saque, mas precisava encontrar justificativas para ajudar Suna, ou os conselheiros iriam comer o seu fígado – Vão logo com isso – ordenou ao ver que ninguém se mexia

Sem mais conversas, os quatro percorreram os corredores vazios que levavam ate o porão, onde Ibiki e sua equipe trabalhavam. O lugar era sombrio, gelado e tenso, no momento estava silencioso mas nem sempre era assim

- É Maogi mesmo – contou observando os dois homens machucados que estavam amarrados em cadeiras. Estavam na sala ao lado, podiam vê-los pela janela, mas eles não podiam enxergá-los –O outro se chama Kanibi , são homens do esquadrão de Hamatu, o líder da conspiração – revelou, dando as costas para a janela e se aproximando da mesa no centro para deixar o leque, as kunais que levava escondidas na faixa larga da cintura e nas pernas

- O que esta fazendo ? – indagou Shikamaru ao ver a garota rasgar uma das mangas do kimono , um dos lados do decote perto do ombro, e morder o canto de lábio ate sangrar

- Ela não é do tipo que se entrega sem lutar – comentou Shikaku, encobrindo a sua aprovação pela atitude da garota – Você já deveria saber disso – murmurou para o filho que o encarou contrariado

- É uma problemática, isso sim – resmungou desviando o olhar – E ta pior do que antes – rosnou sem coragem de olhar enquanto Ibiki fazia leves ferimentos na loira, para tornar a sua prisão mais real

- O que só a torna mais admirável – Shikaku riu internamente

- Se a mamãe te pega falando assim de outra mulher te arranca o couro – debochou o rapaz, os punhos cerrados dentro dos bolsos da calça, lutando para controlar o impulso de voar em Ibiki

- Não tem estomago pra ver a coragem de uma mulher ? - inquiriu duramente o pai quando viu o desespero nos olhos tão parecidos com os seus – Dessa mulher ? – insistiu antes que o filho abandonasse a sala de onde podiam ver Temari ser amarrada em uma cadeira, de costas para eles e de frente para os outros ninjas da areia

- Isso é estupidez, não coragem – rebateu o rapaz tão duramente quanto o pai

-Você se diz amigo dela, mas não é homem suficiente para ajudá-la quando ela precisa – desdenhou o adulto fazendo com que o rapaz batesse a porta e voltasse a observar a janela, com toda a sua atenção voltada para o que acontecia ali

0o0o

- Sentiram minha falta ? – indagou Ibiki, sorridente , entrando na sala de interrogatório – Trouxemos companhia para vocês – anunciou alegremente enquanto dois anbus amarravam uma Temari furiosa, ferida e escabelada – Perdoe as acomodações, alteza, mas essa é uma sala de interrogatório e não um salão de um palácio – os ninjas da areia apenas arregalaram os olhos incrédulos e profundamente preocupados

- Isso explica a decoração brega e a falta de classe das pessoas daqui – declarou a loira sem mostrar o menor medo, apenas fúria mal contida

- Gosto de mulheres com senso de humor – aprovou Ibiki sorrindo com malicia enquanto se aproximava de Temari e começava a desfazer as colinhas que prendiam o cabelo loiro

- E você passou de interrogador para cabeleireiro ? – indagou começando a achar que a sua idéia não tinha sido tão boa assim, mas agora estava à mercê daquele homem

- É que eu trabalho muito, quase não tenho tempo de desfrutar da companhia de uma mulher bonita e interessante – comentou massageando os ombros realmente retesados de Temari – Achei que poderíamos aproveitar o tempo que vamos passar juntos – continuou baixando as mãos ate o decote da peça de couro que protegia o peito da ninja, alisando a pele macia

- TIRE AS MÃOS DELA, SEU BASTARDO - exigiu Maogi agitado-se na cadeira, enquanto o outro parecia se controlar a muito custo para não fazer o mesmo

- Porque eu deveria respeitar alguém que trai uma aliança ? – indagou Ibiki a voz suave, abaixando o rosto ate apóia-lo no ombro desnudo de Temari e encarando os outros dois – Alguém incompetente que liderou um ataque desastroso a dois jounins de Kohona ?

- Já disse que não sei do que você esta falando – protestou a loira agitando-se para fugir das mãos de Ibiki

- Então eu vou lhe explicar mais uma vez , devagarzinho pra você entender – provocou deslizando as mãos pelos braços da garota, praticamente abraçando-a – Esses dois ninjas de araque atacaram Shikamaru e Shikaku Nara, acredito que você os conheça ? – sem esperar resposta continuou, soltando a loira e voltando a ficar na frente dela – E creio que, por alguma razão estúpida e imbecil, você , loirinha , os comandou

- Já disse que isso não é verdade – insistiu Temari, realmente furiosa por estar sendo humilhantemente tocada

- Seus companheiros alegam que receberam ordens do seu irmãozinho, o Kazekage

- Gaara nunca daria tal ordem – garantiu a loira

- Se acha que vai me convencer com essa historia de amizade, está muito enganada – gargalhou Ibiki , antes de estapear a loira com as costas da mão – DIGA A VERDADE ANTES QUE EU ME IRRITE !!

- SEU DESGRAÇADO ! PORCO !

- DEIXE-A EM PAZ !!

- Era pra doer ou pra fazer cócegas ? – indagou Temari abrindo os olhos que havia fechado ao prever o ataque

- Salva pelo gongo – brincou Ibiki ao ser impedido de repetir a agressão por batidas na porta – Continuaremos nossa conversa depois do meu café

- Temari-sam ? – chamou Maogi baixinho – Princesa ?

- QUE DIABOS DEU EM VOCES PRA FAZEREM UMA ESTUPIDEZ DESSAS ?? – gritou a loira cravando os olhos em chamas de fúria nos dois nijas que pareceram envergonhados – Konoha está se preparando para exigir satisfações de Suna – revelou em um tom mais baixo, mas frio e cortante – Isso significa guerra !! Uma guerra que Suna não tem condições de ganhar

- Mas foram eles que começaram – argumentou Kanibi enfaticamente

- Quando atacaram você – completou Maogi ao perceber que Temari não tinha entendido a colocação do outro

- Que diabos vocês estão falando ? – exigiu imperiosamente a loira usando de toda a sua autoridade

- Sabemos que foi o tal Shikamaru que a feriu meses atras – revelou Maogi constrangido por revelar uma fraqueza de Temari – Eles é que nos traíram !!

- Quem contou isso pra vocês ?? – perguntou falsamente gentil

- Hamatu, seu noivo – dedurou Kinibi , olhos baixos, envergonhado por não ter conseguido vingar a melhor ninja de Suna – Sentimos muito termos falhado

- Foi Hamatu que ordenou que atacassem os Nara ? - indagou Temari controlando a raiva que sentia,raiva de Hamatu , desses dois idiotas , e do quarto Kazekage

- E-ele disse que se Gaara-sama não cuidava de você, nós deveríamos cuidar – gaguejou Maogi por não querer desrespeitar o kazekage, mas sem perceber a necessidade de mentir para Temari-sam

- Hamatu não é , nem nunca vai ser meu noivo – começou exasperada com tamanha imbecilidade e ingenuidade em dois ninjas de Suna – E a única vez que Shikamaru me atacou foi quando lutamos no torneio chuunin

- Mas ...

- Vocês foram enganados e usados por ele, que deseja acabar com Gaara e conquistar o titulo de Kage e me obrigar a casar com ele – continuou numa voz de alem tumulo

- Não pode ser !! – exclamaram Maogi e Kanibi

- Mas é – garantiu Temari – E ele deseja tanto isso que está disposto a começar uma guerra com Konoha

- Parece que a princesa falou a verdade – avaliou Ibiki saboreando seu chá na outra sala

- Então você já pode soltá-la – resmungou Shikamaru, apertando os punhos dentro dos bolsos da calça

- Você acredita muito fácil na garota – ironizou Ibiki sorrindo malignamente – Talvez eu deva interrogá-la mais um pouco, o que acha, Nara ?

- Você é quem decide – garantiu Shikaku, antes que o filho pudesse responder – Mas já temos o que precisamos , vamos comunicar a Godaime agora mesmo – avisou saindo da sala e puxando o filho junto

- Ele não vai ... ? – tentou perguntar o rapaz

- Não, ele não vai molestar a garota – afirmou com toda certeza – Ibiki estava apenas testando as suas reações ...

- Que ...? – Shikamaru arquejou surpreso

- E você caiu como um patinho – completou rindo – Espere por Temari aqui enquanto eu vou falar com a sua mãe – ordenou respirando profundamente . Yoshino ficaria furiosa se soubesse do ataque por outras pessoas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Fale sobre esse homem, o tal Hamatu – ordenou a Godaime enquanto Shizune tratava dos pequenos ferimentos da ninja da areia, Shikaku ainda não havia voltado

- É filho de um dos conselheiros, não passa de um dissimulado sem escrúpulos – resumiu a outra friamente – Realmente cruel, principalmente com mulheres, muito forte e inteligente o suficiente pra não cair nas armadilhas de Baki e Gaara

- Vocês tentaram mata-lo ? – perguntou Shizune realmente interessada

- Sim, mas ele tem uma sorte do cão – resmungou a loira incapaz de continuar sentada

- O que mais ? – insistiu Shikamaru – Porque tem mais , não é ?

- Mais o que ? Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso – desconversou Temari, fria, sem retribuir ao olhar do rapaz

- Eu também tenho a impressão que você não esta contando tudo o que sabe – afirmou Tsunade – Se você na confia em nós, não poderemos ajudá-la

- Não sabemos como mas ele tem um contrato de casamento assinado pelo Quarto, meu pai – começou a explicar mas foi interrompida por um desconcertado rapaz

- Casamento ?? Há quanto tempo você sabe disso ?? – inquiriu Shikamaru, o cenho franzido demonstrando a sua contrariedade

- Ele apresentou esse documento ao conselho no inicio do ano e exigiu que eu o honrasse – explicou a loira, sentindo-se tão humilhada quanto no dia em que Shikamaru a salvou durante o resgate de Matsuri – Eu o recusei e Kankurou o proibiu de chegar perto de mim, mas ...

- Mas ?? – inistiu Tsunade curiosa, aquilo mais parecia o enredo de algum livro idiota escrito por Jiraya

- Há uns meses atras eu esava investigando a morte de uma Kunoichi de Suna que estava de férias no pais do Sol – resolveu contar tudo o que podia, tudo o que não a comprometesse – Descobri que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia por lá, e a descrição dos acompanhantes dessas garota combinam em três pontos: alto, forte, olhos castanhos

- É muito pouco para se fazer uma ligação entre as mortes – avaliou Tsunade sem entender onde a garota iria chegar - E o que isso tem a ver com o problema de agora ??

- A ligação não é baseada nos suspeitos mas sim nas vitimas – deduziu o gênio preguiçoso de Konoha – Loiras, olhos verdes, com mais ou menos um e sessenta de altura e uns cinqüenta e cinco quilos – sugeriu encarando os olhos verdes sarcásticos, Temari apenas concordou com a cabeça

- Mas essa é a sua descrição !! – exclamou Shizune temerosamente

- Imagino que ele se encaixe na descrição dos suspeitos - continuou Shikamaru – E que as datas dos crimes coincidem com ausências dele

- Mas é uma descrição que cabe em muitos homens e ele tem álibis que não conseguimos rebater – resmungou a Kunoichi de Suna

- E o ataque que você sofreu ? – indagou Shikamaru tendo uma expressão que dava a falsa impressão dele estar alheio a conversa, como se a mente dele não estivesse ali

- Baki acha que eram ninjas da Pedra, pelos jutsos e analise dos corpos – começou Temari - Eram três e durante a luta falaram que tinham ordens de me levar viva, consegui matar dois mas um fugiu

- Ordens de quem ? – inquiriu Tsunade, também pensativa

- Não sabemos – confessou e completou irônica - Mas Hamatu tem parentes na aldeia da pedra

- Agora eu entendo porque Gaara pediu que protegêssemos você – suspirou Tsunade, com vontade de socar pessoalmente aquele tal Hamatu que tanto trabalho estava lhe dando – Ele está obcecado por você

- É o que Baki acha – concordou Temari, sem demonstrar outra expressão alem de tédio

- Quantos homens ele tem ? – perguntou a Godaie começando a fazer planos

- Uns trinta shinobis que não gostam de Gaara – avaliou pensativa – E se ele realmente tiver um aliança com a Perda, serão muitos

- Esses são os ninjas disponíveis – Tsunade disse entregando uma lista para Shikamaru

- Você que ... Que eu lidere ?? – indagou tenso e indeciso

- Você é um jounin – lembrou a Gadaime com veemência – Agora escolha a sua equipe

- São poucos para uma missão dessas – avaliou vendo os nomes que tinha na lista – Não dá ...

- É O QUE NÓS TEMOS NO MOMENTO – esbravejou a mulher

- Quero Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten e Hinata – enumerou profundamente preocupado, era uma missão praticamente impossível – Mas eu tenho uma condição

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRÉ FAZER IMPOSIÇÕES ?? – vociferou a Godaime encarando furiosamente o rapaz que não cedeu um milímetro na sua posição - O que é agora Shikamaru ? – cedeu acalmando-se ao lembrar que aquele era o seu segundo melhor estrategista

- Temari fica em Konoha – declarou num fôlego só, preparando-se para agüentar as conseqüências do seu pedido

- QUÊ ?? NEM PENSAR !! - berrou a outra assumindo uma postura de luta – Não vou ficar aqui enquanto meus irmãos e a minha aldeia estão sendo ameaçados ! – afirmou categoricamente , sem notar que a Godaime e a sua assistente escondiam um sorriso compreensivo e divertido – Você não tem nenhum direito de exigir um absurdo desses e ...

- Se acalme, Temari – pediu a Hokage interferindo na bronca que a ninja dava no rapaz – E você, vá chamar a sua equipe, esperem por Sakura nos portões – ordenou ao seu jounim

- Mas ...

- Não vou fazer nenhuma promessa – afirmou a líder – Agora vá

- I-sama – Tsunade pronunciou lentamente aquele nome depois de dispensar Shizune e ficar sozinha com Temari , que simplesmente escancarou a boca ao ouvir aquilo – Sim, eu sei sobre I-sama , mas a questão é: Irão ajudar ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thami: que bom que você ta gostando da "minha" sakura. Bom agora você já sabe o que tem nos pergaminhos, mas já tem outro mistério pra vocs resolverem . beijocas

Gabby: esse capitulo foi bem "problemático", mas o próximo vai ser mais rápido, pode deixar que eu continuo sim, obrigada por comentar, beijos

Hikari: noooosa quantas perguntas ... mas as respostas estão nos capítulos que eu ainda não escrevi ... desculpinha, mas você vai ter que esperar ... rsrsrsrs eu preciso dizer que amei o teu kankurou ... a ironia, o sarcasmo , o cimismo , são perfeitos ...Beijo menina


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06

Naruto pertence a Hinata,

Sasuke a Sakura,

Shikamaru a Temari,

Shikaku à Yoshino

Mas o Kakashi é todinho meu

Sim, sim, eu demorei muito mas ... contas de telefones não pagas e conseqüentemente sem net e frio ... muuuuiiiiiiito frio pra ficar digitando ...

Vocês me perdoam ?

Sobre o titulo...

Não consegui achar nada melhor

Sobre o capitulo ...

Julguem vocês mesmo ...

Eu achei chato pra caramba ( pra não dizer outra coisa )

Capitulo 06

Pensamentos perdidos

- O que nós estamos esperando ? – indagou Naruto, inquieto e aborrecido. Queria partir logo para a missão, salvar Gaara mais uma vez

- Sakura – respondeu sucintamente Shikamaru, braços cruzados na altura do peito, ombros encostados no muro

- É bom termos duas ninjas medicas nesta missão – acrescentou Ino, agora que namorava Sai a loira estava em bons termos com a outra Kunoichi, embora as duas não perdessem o hábito de discutirem por qualquer bobagem

- Mas ela ta demorando muito – reclamou Naruto sem conseguir ficar quieto – Eu vou lá buscar ela ... – decidiu o loiro

- Lá vem ela – avisou Tenten – E não vem sozinha - alertou sorridente

- Pai ... ? – exclamou Shikamaru baixinho descruzando os braços – E Temari ... – resmungou inaldivelmente

- Sasuke ?? – exclamou Naruto animado – A vovó deixou você vir ?

- A Godaime mandou que eu me juntasse a vocês – corrigiu o moreno, o tom arrogante escondia a sua satisfação por estar de volta à ativa, principalmente por fazer uma missão junto com Sakura. Era uma grande chance de convencer a garota a aceitar seu pedido de casamento

- E eu sou o novo líder da missão – anunciou Shikaku a expressão severa e fria – Algum problema ? – perguntou para Naruto que o olhava desconfiado

- Ele é o seu pai, né ? – indagou para Shikamaru que apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça - Ele é tão inteligente quanto você ? – o loiro perguntou para um aborrecido Shikamaru

- Eu nunca ganhei dele no shoji – respondeu o rapaz com descaso

- Vamos entrar escondidos em Suna e podemos ter problemas no caminho – começou Shikaku exigindo a atenção de todos, sem dar importância para o preferido da Hokage – Seguiremos na seguinte formação: Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, eu e Temari , depois Hinata Shikamaru...

- Eu não ... – tentou falar Shikamaru

- Calado, falo com você depois – cortou Shikaku elevando o tom de voz e encarando firmemente o filho que bufou irritado - ... Ino, Sakura, Naruto e Chouji, em caso de combate a prioridade de vocês é proteger as ninjas médicas – avisou os últimos citados – Alguma pergunta ? – inquiriu para os jovens ninjas - Ótimo , revisem seus equipamentos enquanto eu falo com Shikamaru – orientou puxando o filho para um local mais reservado.

As expressões de pai e filho eram severas e taciturnas, ambos pareciam profundamente aborrecidos e irritados mas depois de alguns minutos de conversa Shikamaru suspirou e pareceu ceder à vontade do pai.

- Tudo pronto ? – inquiriu Shikaku encarando firmemente cada um dos membros da sua equipe – Então vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais uma missão juntos. Mais uma missão em que tentavam disfarçar tudo o que sentiam.

Evitam que seus corpos se tocassem, que seus olhos se encontrassem, mas não podiam impedir que suas vozes soassem como carícias, que seus aromas alcançassem um ao outro, enquanto corriam pela relva e saltavam pelas árvores.

Não devia doer, mas doía. Poucos metros a separavam do belo e imponente joinin de longos cabelos negros, mas essa distância parecia intransponível. Quando havia se apaixonado por Neji Hyuuga? Não tinha a menor idéia da resposta. Porque havia se apaixonado por ele ? Isso ela sabia responder. Ele era inteligente, forte, determinado, além de ser lindo e ter um lado doce e gentil que se esforçava muito para esconder. Também era obstinado, frio de uma franqueza ríspida e uma honestidade cruel . E ela amava cada uma de suas qualidades e dos seus defeitos.

Mas essa honestidade havia separado-os. Neji a amava, mas havia imposto a si mesmo nunca se casar e nunca ter filhos. Tudo por causa do selo amaldiçoado que ele carregava na testa, escondido sob a bandana da folha. Havia feito as pazes com o tio, líder do clã, com Hinata, a herdeira e com o próprio pai, mas apesar disso e de conhecer o caráter gentil e generoso de Hinata ele se negava a ter um filho que passaria pela mesma dor que ele passou com apenas quatro anos de idade, uma criança que viveria sob ameaça constante.

Tenten entendia isso, mas entender não significa aceitar. Ela queria, sim, ser uma grande ninja como Tsunade-sama e se esforçava muito para alcançar seu objetivo, mas isso não a impedia de desejar ter um filho com o homem que amava. Não a impedia de ser mulher e de amar um homem.

E essa enorme divergência fez com que terminassem o relacionamento alguns meses após aquele dia no campo de treinamento. Relacionamento mantido em segredo do inicio ao fim, por isso ninguém sabia porque o gênio Hyuuga estava mais sério e taciturno do que nunca, nem porque o sorriso de Tenten não tinha mais o mesmo calor e animação de antes .

Claro que poderia engravidar de Neji sem a permissão dele, mas não fazia parte do seu caráter esse tipo de manipulação e cinismo.

Pensar em seduzir o puritano e extremamente controlado companheiro de equipe era uma idéia excitante e amedrontadora, mas fazer isso com o propósito de engravidar sem o consentimento dele era desonestidade demais .

Sentiam que desejavam a lua, as estrelas e o sol, mas que nunca os alcançariam. Não encontravam uma maneira de ficarem juntos e realizarem seus objetivos e sonhos e ate encontrarem uma resposta, a pequena distância que os separavam continuaria intransponível

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Ei, Testuda – chamou Ino baixinho enquanto ela, Sakura e Hinata montavam uma das barracas para o acampamento, logo ali ao lado Tenten e Temari armavam outra. – Como vai a missão:Resistindo ao Sasuke-kun ? – perguntou debochada

- Difícil – respondeu a outra suspirando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo – Piorou com os treinamentos

- Porque a Godaime mandou você treinar com ele ? - quis saber a loira de olhos azuis

- Ela disse que era pra melhorar a minha esquiva – Sakura repetiu as explicações que recebeu de sua mestra, mas não havia acreditado em nenhuma daquelas justificativas, suspeitava que a Godaime estava bancando a cupido – Melhorar o combate corpo-a-corpo

- E que "corpo" ! – exclamou Ino, rindo com malicia, sendo acompanhada pelas outras, ate mesmo uma corada Hinata ria – Eu amo o Sai mas não fiquei cega por causa disso – disse defendendo-se do olhar ferino da ex-rival

- Porque o Sai-san não veio ? – indagou Tenten distraidamente

- Ele está em missão com Yamato-taicho e Kakashi-sensei – explicou a loira – Bem que eu queria passar mais tempo com o meu namorado mas Tsunade-sama não dá folga

- Quem é esse Sai ? – indagou Temari pálida, tentando disfarçar a sua surpresa

- Ele estava junto quando lutamos com a Akatsuki – contou Sakura percebendo que Temari não conhecia o ninja pintor – É um ninja que usa pinturas e desenhos para lutar

- Ele é alto, tem a pele bem clara, os cabelos negros , está sempre sorrindo – descreveu Ino sorrindo bobamente – Ele é tão lindo e tão ...

- Chega Ino – protestou Sakura rindo da outra – Se deixarmos ela fica falando do namorado a noite inteira

- Se vocês já terminaram – Shikaku interrompeu as risadas das garotas – Precisamos conversar – avisou chamando toda a equipe para perto da fogueira onde Chouji e Shikamaru faziam o jantar – Ate agora não tivemos nenhum problema, mas no deserto estaremos em desvantagem – começou o líder chamando a atenção de todos – O que devemos esperar, Temari ?

- Desde que Gaara foi seqüestrado passamos a vigiar o deserto com muito mais cuidado – explicou a loira de Suna – Implantamos armadilhas e detectores que só podem ser desativados por um aparelho especial que eu não tenho – explicou em tom de desculpas – Alem de postos de observação e vigias

- Como vamos passar por tudo isso ? gemeu Ino desanimada

- Como você passou sem ser vista ou detectada ? – indagou Neji, a testa franzida , a desconfiança expressa na voz

- Voando naquele maldito leque – resmungou Shikamaru recostada no tronco de uma arvore, os olhos castanhos presos nas estrelas – Porque os postos e os vigias ficam embaixo da terra

- Como você sabe ?? – exclamou Temari irritada com o gênio preguiçoso

- É obvio – respondeu ele dando de ombros

- Não é não – retrucou Naruto inquieto como sempre – Eu não entendi nada

- As armadilhas e os detectores captam qualquer movimentação na superfície, os ninjas que estão em bases subterrâneas verificam qualquer coisa anormal – concluiu Shikaku compreendendo o raciocínio do filho

- Faz sentido – atalhou Tenten tentando não sentir inveja do cérebro daqueles dois – Mas eu não sei voar, e aí , como vamos atravessar o deserto ?

- Só precisamos de cobertura ate uma cadeia de rochas a meio dia de viagem pelo deserto – revelou Temari – Depois seguiremos por um túnel ate a sala da minha casa

- Precisamos distrair os vigias e evitar as armadilhas – resumiu Naruto pensativamente – Sasuke ? – chamou baixinho – Você tem alguma idéia ?

- Muitas – respondeu o moreno – Mas nenhuma que possa dar conta de um grupo tão grande

- Posso providenciar uma tempestade de areia – ofereceu Temari com descaso – Confundiria as armadilhas e manteria os vigias presos

- Teria que ser uma grande tempestade – observou Neji

- Não iría atingir a sua vila ? – inquiriu Tenten curiosa com mais aquela capacidade da poderosa ninja de Suna

- Não, se for bem dosada – corrigiu Temari e acrescentou antes que mais alguém protestasse – Eu sei o que e como fazer – assegurou confiantemente

- Está certo – decidiu Shikaku após alguns momentos de silencio – Amanha Temari providenciará uma bela tempestade de areia, agora vocês todos vão dormir, Chouji e Shikamaru ficam de vigia , depois Neji e Tenten , por ultimo eu e o Uchiha

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era um homem paciente. Havia esperado muitos anos para alcançar seu primeiro objetivo: Matar o irmão. Vingar o assassinato dos pais, portanto poderia esperar um pouco para realizar seu maior objetivo: Reconstruir o clã Uchiha.

Desde a destruição da Akatsuki muitas coisas haviam acontecido: Ele foi preso, julgado e condenado. Não podia sair da aldeia sob pena de ser perseguido e morto, ainda era um gennin e era constantemente vigiado por Ambus, alem de Kakashi e Naruto.

Mas nada disso o preocupava ou aborrecia. Era um ninja mais poderoso que muitos dos arrogantes e convencidos joinins de Konoha, provavelmente era mais poderoso que a própria Godaime. Não podia realizar missões, mas estudava e treinava diariamente sob olhares temerosos dos seus vigilantes. Se antes era visto com pena por ser o único sobrevivente de uma brutal tragédia agora, era desprezado e temido pela população da Folha. Mas nem isso o aborrecia.

O que o irritava, aborrecia e sim, preocupava e muito, era a recusa de Sakura em se casar com ele!

Sabia que a garota ainda o amava, isso estava escrito em letras maiúsculas na testa dela e a Kunoichi não o negava. Continuava alegando que merecia mais do quê ele oferecia. Que merecia ser amada, mas que diabos era esse tal amor, afinal ??

Gostava do tom de rosa dos cabelos dela, dos olhos verdes e brilhantes, da pele clara, sentia-se fisicamente atraído por ela e ansiava por beijá-la novamente. Respeitava a inteligência e a determinação da garota e mesmo já conhecendo a força e a qualidade dela como ninja se preocupava com a sua segurança. Para ele isso era suficiente, mas não para ela. Porque ??

Naruto, sempre intrometido e inconveniente, havia dito que ele, Sasuke, tinha se apressado demais. Que ele não podia simplesmente voltar e esperar que Sakura casasse com ele assim, sem mais nem menos. Que primeiro Sasuke deveria tê-la convidado para sair e pedido-a em namoro. Kakashi havia concordado com o loiro, acrescentando que ele primeiro deveria ter se aproximado aos poucos, buscado resgatar a antiga amizade e somente depois , tentar namorar com Sakura. Mas o moreno argumentou que nunca tinha sido amigo dela, nem de ninguém. O antigo sensei apenas riu e aconselhou-o a conversar com a Kunoichi. Assuntos banais e importantes, que revelassem quem e o quê ele é, o que ele sente e pensa. Mas para isso ele tinha que convencer a garota a passar algum temop com ele e isso estava difícil.

Mas encontrou uma aliada onde não esperava. Tsunade-sama, mestra de Sakura havia ordenado que ele treinasse com a Kunoichi. Taijutso, combate corpo-a-corpo, esquiva e tudo o mais que eles achassem necessário.

Já estavam treinando juntos à vários meses e Sakura continuava decidida. Sasuke comprova flores e doces, convidava para lancharem, almoçarem ou jantarem juntos ( qualquer refeição que fosse !!) , ela apenas sorria agradecida, corava e o deixava plantado comendo sozinho. E a sua infinita paciência estava acabando...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Ainda é muito cedo – alertou Shikaku quando viu a loira sair da barraca das garotas – Deveria descansar mais um pouco

- Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber – anunciou a loira, falando baixinho para não perturbar o sono de ninguém, suas palavras capturando a total atenção do líder da missão

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hikari: I-sama é uma invenção minha, que no próximo cap Baki-kun vai explicar ( eu adoro o Baki, ainda vou escrever alguma coisa so pra ele) quanto ao resto, não te preocupa vai dar tudo certo pra nós duas

Dreamer: adorei ser chamada de lindinha, brigado ... brigadão também pelo "superemocionante" este ta meio chata mas o próximo vai ficar mais legal , eu prometo

Beijocas

0o0o


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 7

Inconsciente

Ainda estava escuro quando Shikaku acordou os membros da missão que, depois de uma rápida e fria refeição e de desmontar o acampamento encobrindo todos os sinais que deixaram no local, passaram a olhar Temari que observava atentamente o deserto.

Quando tudo estava pronto Shikaku se aproximou a conversou um pouco com a kunoichi que apenas acenou concordando com o líder da folha.

Sob a mira de olhares atentos, Temari abriu seu gigantesco leque e colocou-o na posição horizontal, após alguns segundos fez um brusco movimento vertical, de baixo para cima, que levantou uma pequena nuvem de areia e descansou o leque no chão , no seu lado direito enquanto erguia a mão esquerda em direção ao céu .

- Era essa a tempestade ? – indagou baixinho Sasuke, depois do que garota havia falado esperava mais

- Acho que não – respondeu Neji, o byakuugan ativado olhava, não para a areia, mas para o alto

Uma brisa começou a soprar, nuvens negras e carregadas cobriram o sol e a cada segundo o vento ficava mais forte, começando a levantar folhas caídas no chão, as arvores balançavam seus galhos cada vez mais forte ate que, finalmente Temari abaixou a mão e as nuvens negras se dissiparam revelando três grandes redemoinhos que quando tocaram o chão ergueram uma enorme quantidade de areia obrigando os ninjas da folha a protegerem o rosto e fecharem os olhos. Com um movimento brusco Temari novamente agitou o leque, desta vez lateralmente, da direita para a esquerda , enviando os redemoinhos de areia em direção ao deserto, em direção a Suna.

Enquanto a tempestade se afastava Temari caia de joelhos, ofegante, revelando o seu cansaço, Shikaku foi o primeiro a alcançá-la, seguido por Sakura e Shikamaru

- Não estou ferida – garantiu a loira sem se erguer – Só cansada

- Isso deve gastar muito chakra – concordou sakura sorrindo

- Acha que consegue nos acompanhar ? – inquiriu o líder da missão

- Vou precisar de ajuda – admitiu Temari com resignação e desagrado

- Pode deixar comigo – Chouji se ofereceu sorrindo amigável – Vai ser uma honra cuidar de Temari-san

- Obrigada, Chouji- sorriu a loira – Mas eu já te disse pra me chamar apenas de Temari – lembrou enquanto o rapaz prestativo a pegava no colo

0o0o0o0o0

- Alguma novidade ? – o homem mais velho perguntou antes mesmo que o mais novo, seu filho, sentasse a sua frente, entre eles uma mesinha baixa posta com o chá

- Mais uma vez aquele desgraçado me impediu de ver Temari – revelou sem se preocupar em esconder seu ódio

- Amanha você poderá vê-la – lembrou ao filho sem nenhum traço de emoção no rosto marcado pelos

- TENHO PERMISSÃO DO CONSELHO PRA VISITA-LA !!- esbravejou batendo com a mão na mesa, a violência do golpe fez cair a porcelana – QUERO TEMARI AGORA!!

- Logo ela será sua, Hamatu – lembrou o pai com a rispidez e frieza habitual

- Vou matá-los ! – sussurrou enquanto um sorriso de satisfação nascia em seu rosto – Um por um – continuou entredentes, os olhos negros brilhando de antecipação – Mas antes vou torturá-los, fazer com que implorem por misericórdia

- Logo ...

- NÃO QUERO ESPERAR !! – esbravejou novamente , se erguendo e percorrendo a sala em passos agitados e nervosos – NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESPERAR !!

- HAMATU !! – gritou o pai, em tom de alerta ao filho, chamando-o a razão – Me escute com atenção – avisou quando o rapaz voltou a se sentar num gesto de submissão que sabia ser fingido - Qualquer precipitação pode colocar tudo a perder. Todos esses anos de espera...

- Mas ...

- Calma – exigiu severo – Mesmo que ela não concorde com o casamento , em poucos dias Sabaku no Gaara não será mais Kazekage

- Eles estão prontos ? - Hamatu indagou, voltando a se concentrar nos planos

- Ansiosos em firmar uma aliança entre a Rocha e a Areia – sorriu o pai – E não se importam em ajudar a substituir o Kage

- Poucos dias – Hamatu murmurou , tentando controlar seus instintos. Em poucos dias Temari seria sua e ele seria o Kazekage

0o0o0o0o0

- Tem alguém a nossa espera – alertou Neji, dirigindo-se à Shikaku – É o irmão das marionetes, kankurou

- Está vindo nos encontrar ? – perguntou o líder

- Não, está parado perto de umas rochas – respondeu o gênio dos Hyuuga

- E Temari ? – Shikaku indagou ao filho que se aproximou deles – Como está?

- Dormindo – respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso de lado

- Vamos nos apressar – ordenou Shikaku

- Que tipo de aliados vocês são ?? – Kankurou inquiriu num tom raivoso antes mesmo que o grupo da folha o alcançasse – Tudo o quê pedimos foi que segurassem Temari em Konoha !!

- Ei ! – protestou Naruto reagindo aquele ataque verbal

- A Godaime ... – Shikaku começou a explicar

- Esquece – bufou o outro irritado, deixando todos sem ação, caminhou ate Chouji e pegou a irmã no colo – Entrem logo – depois de passar por uma rocha, os ninjas da folha apenas se entreolharam e seguiram o líder

Entraram em uma caverna iluminada por dois artoches , Kankurou havia depositado a irmã no chão e enrolado-a numa manta.

- Descansem um pouco – disse o rapaz sentando no chão ao lado da irmã – O caminho é longo, mas acho que conseguimos chegar em casa antes do jantar

- Como você sabia que estamos vindo ? - indagou Shikaku achando muito estranho a maneira como Kankurou os havia recebido

- Recebemos a noticia da morte de Shikaku e Shikamaru Nara – começou sorrindo cinicamente – Íamos mandar Matsuri e mais duas chuunins hoje pela manha quando uma súbita tempestade de areia apareceu , vinda da fronteira com o país do Fogo

- E daí ? – perguntou Naruto – O que é que tem demais ?

- Temari estava em Konoha – respondeu Kankurou como se a associação fosse obvia – E Baki conhece as tempestades de Temari melhor que ela mesma, mas e a explicação de vocês ? Estão vivos ou são fantasmas ? – indagou como se a resposta não o importasse muito

- Fomos atacados por dois ninjas de Suna – contou Shikaku, a única reação de Kankurou foi erguer uma sobrancelha – A mando de Hamatu

- Ele está atacando todas as pessoas mais próximas a Temari – confirmou encarando Shikamaru com uma frieza ostensiva – Matsuri, Anthea, Mya, Baki, eu – enumerou suspirando – E você é amigo dela – disse como se desafiase Shikamaru a contradize-lo

- Assim me considero – Shikamaru achou melhor responder – O que há de errado com ela ? – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto – Fazer essa tempestade não deve ser fácil, mas ela não reclamou por ser carregada e está praticamente desmaiada – justificou a sua pergunta ao ver a expressão interrogativa de Kankurou

- Não sabemos – respondeu o outro – Não é nada físico – assegurou olhando para a irmã – Eu tenho um remédio aqui, que vai fazer com que ela durma por um dia ou dois – começou a falar encarando Shikamaru de forma séria e firme – Você a leva de volta para Konoha ? – indagou tentando não parecer muito ansioso

- Ele não pode – respondeu Shikaku de forma severa antes que o filho conseguisse articular algum palavra – Estamos aqui para proteger o Kazekage e a sua família

- É a minha irmã, droga ! – protestou Kankurou sentindo-se de mãos atadas

- Você devia confiar na gente – protestou Naruto irritado com aquela conversa toda – Já ajudamos antes e vamos ajudar agora ! – assegurou - E vamos embora logo

0o0o0o0oo0o0o

- Só havia duas maneiras de manter Temari longe de Suna – Baki garantiu com sua voz profunda cheia de ironia – Presa ou dopada

- Dopada ela ficaria calada e isso seria ótimo – rebateu Kankurou jogado em uma das poltronas da sala . Depois de horas caminhando por debaixo da terra tinham chegado a casa do Kazekage, Temari continuava dormindo e os ninjas da folha depois de se refrescarem tinham se juntado a Baki , Gaara e Kankurou que tomavam chá enquanto esperavam que o jantar ficasse pronto

- Tsunade-sama disse que isso explicaria porque não detivemos Temari em Konoha – revelou Shikaku entregando um pergaminho a Gaara

- Sabe o que isso significa ? – o rapaz perguntou estendendo o papel a Baki que manteve a expressão impassível – E então ? – insistiu

- É a marca dos ninjas negros – revelou o antigo sensei dos irmãos da areia

- Eles só aparecem em guerras – protestou Kankurou sem nem se mexer – E não usam marca nenhuma

- A Godaime está sugerindo que eu os use para matar Hamatu ? – Gaara indagou baixinho para si mesmo

- Eles agem quando a aldeia está em perigo e possuem marca sim – Baki corrigiu Kankurou – Uma cimitarra tatuada no corpo e eu não tenho idéia do que a Godaime está lhe sugerindo, Gaara-sama - assegurou, contudo sem olhar para o mais jovem dos irmãos

- Quem são esses caras ? indagou Naruto mais para se distrair da fome que sentia do que por estar realmente interessado

- Como disse Baki, são ninjas que só aparecem quando a aldeia esta em risco – explicou Gaara na voz baixa e tranqüila de sempre, sem desviar os olhos de seu antigo sensei – Em guerras

- Sempre se mostraram leais ao Kazekage e a família dele – acrescentou Baki

- Se vestem inteiramente de preto e cobrem o rosto e o cabelo – continuou Kankurou , sorrindo cinicamente

- Nunca se soube de um que fosse capturado vivo ou morto – acrescentou Shikaku, demonstrando saber do que os outros estavam falando – Usam um tipo de acido que corroi inteiramente o corpo

- Porque são mulheres – revelou Baki , cedendo ante ao olhar inquisitivo de Gaara – Todos os "ninjas negros" são mulheres

- Porque você não contou isso antes ? – perguntou o Kazekage sem demonstrar estar insatisfeito com Baki

- Você não sabia ? – indagou Tenten sem conseguir se controlar

- É uma milícia – explicou Kankurou, totalmente atento a conversa – Um grupo paralelo, não existe nenhum registro deles ... ou delas – corrigiu-se

- Não contei porque você nunca me perguntou nada sobre isso – justificou-se Baki, sem temer represálias do Kazekage

- Eles aparecem assim, do nada ? – indagou Sakura incerta sobre tudo aquilo

- Provavelmente muitas são ou foram kunoichis , receberem treinamento e possuem acesso à informações – deduziu Shikaku – E transmitem para as outras integrantes

- Qual é a graça ? – Gaara inquiriu ao irmão que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto

- Pensa um pouco, Gaara – pediu Kankurou rindo – A primeira aparição delas foi na batalha onde o primeiro Kage foi morto – lembrou o rapaz – E foi o Primeiro que proibiu que as mulheres fossem ninjas – continuou – Ele não entendia nada de mulher ...

- Ele proibiu que mulheres fossem ninjas ? – exclamou Tenten incrédula e indignada

- Quando Suna foi criada havia muito mais homens do que mulheres – explicou Baki sorrindo ironicamente – Para evitar perdas femininas em missões ou guerras e assegurar a continuidade da população ele as manteve seguras na vila

- E fez com que todas elas casassem – completou Gaara

- Isso é ridículo ! – protestou Hinata com a sua voz suave e fina , atraindo a atenção de todos e ficando muito vermelha por isso

- Hinata tem razão – avaliou Sakura, rindo por dentro por causa do rompante da tímida amiga

- Foi uma decisão sensata nessas circunstancias – discordou Sasuke – Sem mulheres os homens não tem filhos

- I-sama, esposa do Primeiro, exigiu que as mulheres escolhessem seus maridos – comentou Kankurou – To apostando minhas marionetes como foi ela que criou e treinou as primeiras "ninjas negras"

- Faz sentido – concordou Baki voltando a ficar impassível

- Baki, você conhece Temari melhor do que ninguém – começou Kankurou encarando firmemente seu ex-sensei – Que ligação ela tem com elas

- Ela faz parte – garantiu Shikamaru que ate o momento somente tinha escutado e pensado em todas aquelas informações

- Temari não tem tatuagem nenhuma – protestou Kankurou desgostando da segurança com que o outro tinha falado

- Como você pode saber ? – provocou Baki

- Eu a convenci a posar pra mim – rebateu Kankurou sorrindo com superioridade – A escultura está quase pronta, eu teria visto

- Escultura ? – indagou Naruto – Você ...

- É, eu faço esculturas, mas isso não importa – repetiu Kankurou entre irônico e aborrecido – Temari não tem tatuagem – insistiu olhando para Baki de forma ameaçadora

- É uma tatuagem especial, fica suprimida com chakra – explicou Baki em tom de enfado – E ate onde eu sei , e acredite, eu sei, geralmente é feita em lugares que Temari não mostraria a você

- Ela está inconsciente – lembrou Shikaku , o primeiro se recuperar daquela informação – Talvez a tatuagem esteja visível

- Está se oferecendo ? – inquiriu Kankurou erguendo-se rapidamente da poltrona

- Não ofenderia a minha família nem a sua irmã com tal oferta – assegurou Shikaku reprimindo a vontade de rir, aquele irmão estava se saindo muito ciumento – Mas alguma das garotas poderia verificar

- Eu posso fazer isso – se ofereceu Hinata , a voz suave o rosto corado – Sem nem precisar ir ao quarto dela

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hitomi: brigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que esta gostando. Eu estou tentando manter a personalidade deles o mais fiel possível,mas não é fácil. Eu adoro o casal Neji e Tenten e realmente acho que a única coisa que poderia impedir o Neji de ter filhos é o selo maldito a família. E tem sim alguma coisa errada com a Temari, mas não é gravidez, é algo mais simples como teimosia , obstinação e tristeza beijãozão pra você também

Thami: que bom que você voltou, mas o que a Temari falou pro Shika-pai ainda é segredo rsrsrsrsrs

Hikari: lindinha acho que já respondi as tuas duvidas,mas qualquer coisa é so mandar mais . E atualiza logo a tua fic beijão

Vicky: que bom que você gostou mesmo boiando. Bom, baki é o sensei dos irmãos da areia , ele aparece no manga também, vestido de branco com um dos lado do rosto coberto por um pano, Matsuri é uma menina que se torna aluna de Gaara antes dele ser kage, e é seqüestrada e ele vai resgatar e tudo o mais , dá uma olhada no youtube procura por naruto episódios 216, 217, 218, 218, 219, 220, vale a pena é bem legal

beijos


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 08

AMOR

Um homem pode olhar uma mulher de muitas maneiras. Com admiração, carinho, respeito, companheirismo, amor.

Mas o que os olhos escuros de Hamatu exprimiam era luxúria, desejo carnal, pura e simples lascívia .

Temari não era objeto do seu amor, de seu carinho. Ele era um homem que desconhecia o que era amor. Qualquer tipo de amor. Conhecia apenas sua ambição, seus instintos.

Temari era uma obsessão.

A desejou desde que reparou pela primeira vez na determinada filha do Kazekage. Orgulhosa, altiva, a pele dourada brilhando ao sol, o queixo voluntarioso erguido, os olhos verdes como gemas preciosas, faiscando , desafiando a quem quer que fosse. Ainda era, quase, uma criança e ele não conseguia deixar de observá-la.

Com o tempo apenas observá-la não era mais o suficiente , precisava tocar naquele corpo ainda infantil e os sonhos começaram a torturá-lo. Noites de paixão ensandecida com a sua princesa, sua rainha. Acordava suado, com o corpo latejando com o desejo insatisfeito.

Foi quando exigiu que seu pai cobrasse uma antiga divida do Quarto. Seu pai, num gesto impensado havia salvado a vida daquele miserável, e agora estava na hora dele retribuir. Seu pai o convenceu a assinar um documento, um acordo matrimonial. Temari seria sua, mas teria que esperar ate que ela tivesse uma idade apropriada, afinal ela ainda era uma menina de doze anos

Foi uma noticia recebida com alegria e alivio, agora ninguém mais poderia tocar em sua rainha dourada, mas também com muita irritação porque queria-a agora. mesmo que seu corpo ainda não fosse de uma mulher. Seus seios pequenos, seu quadril arredondado, e suas pernas torneadas o deixam excitado e frustrado

Tentou buscar alivio em outras mulheres, meros corpos sem rosto ou nome, mas continuava insatisfeito e frustrado depois e esses sentimentos, somados a sua crueldade natural e a necessidade de não deixar provas o levou a eliminar aquelas criaturas patéticas que não eram e nunca seriam a sua rainha . Enquanto isso Temari se desenvolvia, e ele continuava a observá-la.

Compartilhou seus planos com o pai. Ele já estava velho portanto Hamatu seria o próximo Kage e teria a princesa de Suna como esposa. Dócil, obediente, submissa a seus desejos , ardorosa para satisfazê-lo

Mas o Quarto morreu sem honrar o acordo e seu pai o convenceu a primeiro pleitear o cargo máximo da aldeia , concorrendo com o portador do demônio, Gaara . Mas os malditos abutres escolheram o pivete-monstro. Com isso passou a espreitar, espionar, reunir aliados entre os homens que temiam e odiavam o portador do Shukaku, enquanto seu pai tratava de conversar os conselheiros que Gaara era perigoso demais, instável demais para ter tanto poder, que deveria ser usado como uma arma e não ser o líder da vila .

Nisso Suna foi atacada por membros da Akatsuki e o infeliz foi seqüestrado e morto e isso era perfeito para seus planos , mas aquela maldita velha o ressuscitou e Gaara voltou com status de herói por ter usado sua areia especial para defender a vila.

Isso o deixou cada vez mais longe do seu segundo objetivo: ser kage, mas poderia suportar essa humilhante derrota se pudesse ter Temari.

Mas ate isso lhe foi negado.

Levou o acordo ao conselho que o aceitou e o legalizou mas Gaara reivindicou o direito que a mulher e a família tinham de aceitar a proposta ou não. Kankurou , como membro masculino mais velho era considerado o chefe da família, negou veementemente e Temari foi mais veemente ainda. Garantiu que preferia a morte a se casar com ele. Ao invés de se sentir contrariado com a sua recusa, o brilho arrogante e determinao nos olhos verdes o deixaram mais excitado ainda, com muito custo controlou o impulso de jogá-la na mesa redonda de pedra do conselho para mostrar a quem ela deveria obedecer.

O kazekage poderia obrigá-la a aceitar mas o desgraçado acatou o desejo da irmã, entretanto o conselho ordenou que Temari deveria me conhecer melhor, deu-me permissão para cortejar a princesa. Mas em todas as tentativas Temari lhe escapava como a areia escapa por entre os dedos.

Mas nunca vou desistir, tenho homens e metade do conselho, alem dos aliados da Pedra, Serei o sexto Kazekage , com Temari como minha rainha

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Matsuri significa festival e era isso que ela representava. Um festival de cores, sorrisos, gestos, aromas e sabores. Era isso que ela lhe provocava. Um festival de emoções e sensações que ele não compreendia, apenas aceitava como aceitava a necessidade de conquistar a aprovação e a confiança dos aldeões e do conselho a cada problema, a cada decisão, todos os dias

Quando o via ela sempre sorria abertamente para logo corar a abaixar o rosto. Sempre sorrindo. A voz suave havia trocado o "sensei" por "sama" quando dizia seu nome, mas continuava delicada, suave, tranqüilizante.

Sabia tudo sobre Matsuri. A morte dos pais, a vida no pequeno orfanato de Suna, o crescimento pessoal e seu desenvolvimento como ninja e ainda assim ela o havia surpreendido. A menina que tinha medo de machucar outra pessoa havia crescido se tornado independente de seu sensei. Aprovava isso, mas não gostava .

- Preciso que me conte ate onde vai seu envolvimento com os ninjas negros – exigiu a voz limpa de qualquer emoção, enquanto tomavam chá. Era um habito que tinham adquirido quando ele deixou de ser seu professor. Matsuri sempre levava chá e biscoitos para ele antes que o dia amanhecesse.

- Foram eles que me salvaram quando meus pais foram assassinados – revelou a garota, baixinho, envergonhada por ter ocultado algo dele

- Por que você não me contou antes ? – insistiu Gaara sem deixar de encarar a kunoichi

- Ninguém perguntou como eu havia escapado com vida – tentou se justificar – E depois ... Sempre foi muito difícil falar sobre isso

- Lamento te fazer sofrer com essas lembranças – desculpou-se o Kazekage com sinceridade apensar de seu semblante continuar impassível

- Não tive intenção de lhe esconder nada, Gaara-sama , mas na época não dei importância a eles e depois – explicou-se a garota e parou sem saber como continuar

- Já te pedi pra me chamar apenas por Gaara – lembrou o ruivo – Principalmente se estivermos a sós ou com meus irmãos

- A culpa é sua – Matsuri acusou com suavidade, rindo marota – Está muito serio na sua pose de Kazekage , nem sorriu pra mim

- Tem razão – admitiu o rapaz, um pequeno e sincero sorriso surgindo na face. OU estava muito enganado ou ele acabava de ser repreendido por uma chuunin , logo ele , o kazekage de Suna - Desculpe

- Amigos não precisam pedir desculpas – afirmou a morena retribuindo o sorriso dele

- Gostaria que você soubesse que não gostei de enganar Temari para afastá-la de Suna – garantiu desgostoso com a situação da irmã – Gosto de ter Temari perto de mim

- Temari é muito carinhosa com as pessoas que ama – falou sabendo que o ruivo só dormia tranqüilamente , sem ter pesadelos, ao lado da irmã – E protetora também – sorriu lembrando de uma missão em que foi protegida pela loira – Não vai desistir de proteger você, Kankurou e Suna

- Gostaria de te pedir um favor – declarou Gaara depois de uns minutos de silencio pensando nas palavras da garota – Como amigo – esclareceu , não gostava de dar ordens a Matsuri

- Qualquer coisa Gaara – concedeu Matsuri, sabendo que faria qualquer coisa que o ruivo pedisse

- Sei que você faz arte dos ninjas negros – começou determinado – Não estou pedindo que me revele nomes ou funções, nem que obedeçam às minhas ordens - sentiu necessidade de explicar – Não sei se vocês irão interferir nessa questão mas eu preciso saber que Temari, você e as outras meninas estarão protegidas se alguma coisa acontecer ...

- Nada de ruim irá acontecer com você, Gaara – prometeu Matsuri, a determinação brilhando nos olhos castanhos – Hamatu não vai conseguir concretizar seus planos

- É uma promessa ? – indagou o rapaz, os olhos baixos

- Uma promessa entre amigos – garantiu a garota

- Obrigado – agradeceu sorrindo levemente, aproximando-se dela e a abraçando, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço perfumado enquanto ela acariciava seu cabelo ruivo.

Mais um habito que haviam adquirido, junto com o chá antes do nascer do sol e as conversas de amigos. Nesses momentos não eram Kazekage e uma kunoichi subalterna, mas apenas adolescentes, apenas amigos com corações confusos e esperançosos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Hei !! Você acordou – exclamou Shikamaru entrando na cozinha em penumbra – Tá se sentindo bem ? - perguntou sentando na cadeira em frente a Temari , a expressão de tédio mascarando a sua preocupação

- Ótima – respondeu a garota , indiferente depois de se recuperar da surpresa – Você é quem deve estar doente - desdenhou no habitual tom frio – Acordado a essa hora da madrugada ...

- Você fica diferente com o cabelo solto – observou o rapaz sem dar importância à provocação da loira – O que é que tem de errado com você ? – indagou a queima roupa,

- Nada – garantiu com a mirada impassível e passou a juntar a louça suja que estava espalhada na mesa

- Neji viu que seus níveis de chakra estão oscilantes – revelou Shikamaru atento e determinado a obter uma resposta lógica e verdadeira

- Você acha que é fácil fazer uma tempestade daquelas ? – indagou ela indolente arqueando as costas chamando a atenção do rapaz para a roupa que usava, uma bata clara, longa com fendas nas duas laterais , com um decote redondo que deixava o ombro esquerdo a mostra

- Você apenas piorou depois da tempestade – corrigiu o rapaz depois de um resmungo, esforçando-se para olhar a nuca e não outras partes do corpo da Kunoichi – Kankurou disse que tiveram que te forçar a tirar uns dias de folga e ...

- Kankurou fala demais – cortou a kunoichi – Não tem nada errado comigo – assegurou levando a louça para a pia e começando a lavá-la

- Porque você esta fazendo isso ? – Shikamaru resmungou aborrecido com a teimosia de Temari, erguendo-se e se aproximando dela

- Pra deixar a cozinha limpa ? – rebateu irônica sem fazer caso da aproximação dele

- Eu perguntei porque você esta mentindo – esclareceu exasperado – Porque esta preocupando seus irmãos desse jeito ?

- Não estou escondendo nenhuma informação referente a Hamatu – declarou irritada

- E a sua relação com os "ninjas negros" ? – rebateu Shikamaru os braços cruzados sorrindo de canto porque sabia que tinha pegado-a de surpresa

- Aquela cretina ! – resmungou Temari depois de se recuperar – Ela não tinha o direito de falar nada , isso não diz respeito a ninguém de Konoha

- Tsunade apenas deu uma dica, Baki é que revelou toda a historia e Hinata ... viu a sua a sua tatuagem – revelou engolindo em seco ao lembrar da tatuagem – Elas vão proteger você ? – indagou entre preocupado e severo, tentando esquecer a maldita tatuagem e não ver o corpo delineado pela camisola – E como pretendem fazer isso ?

- Elas irão proteger Gaara e a aldeia – respondeu friamente, altiva e orgulhosa – Assim como eu também vou fazer

- Mas você também precisa ser protegida ! – explodiu Shikamaru furioso como nunca se viu antes

- Eu não preciso e não quero proteção ! – Temari declarou entredentes , não suportava a idéia de ser subestimada

- Precisa sim ! – insistiu o ninja das sombras

- Não preciso não e ... – Temari ia gritar mas foi surpreendida com a proximidade do rapaz

Por um momento congelou, só o que conseguiu foi ficar olhando para ele , ate que, cautelosa, deu um, dois passos para trás ate ficar encostada na pia.

Shikamaru avançou, sem sorrir, um brilho estranho nos olhos castanhos , inclinando-se, colocou cada uma das mãos ao lado do seu rosto, prendendo-o entre elas e Temari sentiu que uma onda de calor saia daquelas mãos e percorria seu corpo

- O ... O que você ta fazendo ? – Temari gaguejou com a voz estranhamente rouca

- Deixando de ser um idiota – ele murmurou tão perto que ela pode sentir seu hálito quente na face ,e um segundo depois sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus

Um roçar de lábios tão leve que Temari poderia recuar, gritar, espancá-lo se quisesse ou pudesse. Mas ela estava paralisada, os olhos verdes arregalados, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração suspensa. Aproveitando-se dessa rara passividade, Shikamaru tratou de aprofundar o beijo, de maneira lânguida e cuidadosa, ate que ela reagiu, seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios passaram a acompanhar o ritmo dele, numa comunicação prefeita. Um beijo cada vez mais profundo , suas línguas se enroscaram numa dança sensual, suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas dela, pressionando o corpo feminino contra o seu, não foi capaz de conter um gemido ao sentir, pela primeira vez, os seios macios apertados contra o seu peito

Não gostava de mulheres, eram todas muito problemáticas e complicadas, nunca quis beijar uma mulher ate que Temari o enfeitiçou com um único sorriso . Uma verdade ridícula e incontestável .

Deixou os lábios macios para traçar uma trilha de beijos úmidos pela face , pescoço feminino, deliciando-se com o sabor doce e picante daquela pele dourada, murmurando palavras carinhosas e desconexas

Temari não conseguia entender porque ele estava tão perto, que brilho intenso era aquele nos olhos escuros. Parou de pensar quando ele envolveu seu rosto com as mãos quentes, parou de respirar quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus e mergulhando em um redemoinho de sensações e emoções, correspondeu aquele beijo, sem saber como suas mãos foram parar nos ombros fortes em busca de apoio

Suspirou quando ele deixou a sua boca para desenhar uma trilha de beijos úmidos pela sua face e seu pescoço, murmurando palavras desconexas que ela apenas conseguiu entender uma. Uma ínfima palavra , tão familiar e tão dolorosa

"Problemática"

Gemeu baixinho, confusa, assustada, atônita quando seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida, quando todo aquele calor se transformou em frio, que fez a sua pele ficar arrepiada, as mãos começarem a tremer

- Chega – sussurrou desviando o rosto tentando se afastar – Chega !! – ordenou empurrando-o fortemente – Porque você fez isso ?? – inquiriu ofegante, de costas , sem coragem de olhar para Shikamaru

- Porque eu gosto de você – revelou tão ofegante quanto ela e voltou a se aproximar – E sei que você gosta de mim - afirmou tentando abraçá-la por trás

- Mentira !! – exclamou a loira com muita raiva, afastando as mãos dele com um safanão – Você não gosta de mim – garantiu num tom amargo – E eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia idiota e ridícula de que eu ...

- Você disse ! – ele exclamou irritado por ser chamado de mentiroso, por estar sendo rejeitado tão friamente depois do beijo que trocaram – Você disse que me amava !! – insistiu esquecido de que algumas coisas deveriam ser mantidas em segredo – Não pode ter mudado de idéia ... – parou subitamente de falar vendo a expressão de raiva no rosto da kunoichi ser substituída por confusão e incredulidade, a magoa surgindo nos olhos verdes – Eu ... Eu posso explicar – assegurou tentando dar uma entonação calma e segura a sua voz , se aproximou com muito cuidado da loira .

- Você não ... Você não seria capaz ... ? – tentou perguntar num fio de voz sem querer acreditar que ele pudesse ser tão canalha a ponto de enganá-la tanto – Você fez – afirmou num sussurro ante o olhar culpado do ninja da folha

- Deixa eu explicar – pediu aflito com a vulnerabilidade, a magoa que via nos olhos verdes - Nós dois é ... Complicado e ... Problemati... – gaguejou ele

- Eu não quero suas explicações !! – cortou Temari, a voz tremula e fria, lutando para recompor a sua postura, as mãos tão apertadas que as unhas curtas machucaram a pela

- Temari, por favor ...

- Esqueça o que você ouviu, o que aconteceu aqui – ordenou completamente decepcionada, sem coragem de encarar os olhos castanhos, com medo do seu desejo de acreditar no que sabia se mentira

- Não - ele negou veementemente – Me escuta ...

- Então finja !! – desdenhou ela recuperando a sua frieza e arrogância natural, dando as costas a avançando para a porta da cozinha – Você , realmente é muito bom nisso – continuou cinicamente

- Porque você esta fazendo isso ?? – inquiriu ele desesperado e perplexo afinal Temari não podia estar tão zangada assim

- Apenas continue fingindo – ordenou mais uma vez antes de sair rapidamente da cozinha, sem perceber que Shikamaru a seguia, tentando chamá-la, também não percebeu que uma fina camada de areia impediu o ninja da folha de usar seu jutso para paralisá-la

- Eu exijo explicações – ordenou uma voz fia e baixa, fazendo Shikamaru temer pela própria vida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FB 1

Olhando para os dois lados para ter certeza de que ninguém a veria entrar naquele quarto, apesar de ser tarde da noite, os corredores do hospital continuavam movimentados. Tristeza e ansiedade mesclavam-se em seu coração, mas não conseguiu impedir que um pequeno sorriso lhe chegasse aos lábios quando se aproximou da cama onde o rapaz repousava, Shikamaru estava tão sereno e tranqüilo que parecia apenas dormir apesar daquelas tantas ataduras na cabeça e no peito.

Sem conseguir resistir passou a ponta dos dedos, muito de leve pela mão dele, com cuidado, como se o seu toque fosse capaz de acordá-lo do coma em que estava mergulhado, deixou seus dedos subirem pelo braço forte, a pele morena contrastando com a brancura dos lençóis.

- Parece que você só ta dormindo – falou baixinho , a voz suave, se sentindo uma tonta afinal ele não podia escutá-la – Acorda logo, preguiçoso, suas nuvens estão sentindo sua falta – zombou num arremedo de provocação – Eu estou sentindo sua falta – admitiu acariciando o rosto relaxado, cedeu ao impulso de se aproximar ainda mais , respirou fundo tentando sentir o aroma de grama fresca que ele sempre carregava mas que agora tinha sido substituído por desinfetante hospitalar e medicamentos – Por que você fez uma coisa tão idiota assim ? – indagou referindo-se ao plano para destruir a estatua da Akatsuki – Por que eu me apaixonei por um idiota como você ? – perguntou depois de suspirar, os olhos fechados, inclinou-se para roçar os lábios no rosto dele – Acorda logo, bebe chorão – ordenou com suavidade, antes de lentamente sair do quarto

FB 2

Andava calmamente pelo hospital, tentando disfarçar a alegria e a urgência que sentia desde que tinha ouvido duas enfermeiras comentando que o "garoto Nara" finalmente havia acordado. Sentia uma vontade ridícula de sorrir como uma boba, e controlava-se para manter o rosto impassível

- ... ESTÚPIDO ! COMO VOCÊ FOI TER UMA IDÉIA TÃO IDIOTA ASSIM !! – Temari reconheceu a estridente voz de Ino Yamanaka, a companheira de equipe de Shikamaru, percebeu que a porta do quarto estava entreaberta e que a garota gritava com ele, resolveu esperar do lado de fora

- Para de gritar, Ino – ouviu o rapaz pedir com a voz aborrecida de sempre

- E COMO VOCÊ TEVE A AUDÁCIA DE DEIXAR A MIM E AO CHOUJI, SEU CRETINO ?? – continuou gritando a loira sem dar importância aos resmungos do amigo

- Shikamaru , eu ... Preciso de você – Ino falou com a voz um pouco tremula, parecendo chorar, suas palavras fizeram com que Temari franzisse a testa, incomodada – Eu amo você – declarou com a voz mais firme, Temari arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração , ansiando e temendo pela resposta do rapaz

- Ino, eu ...

- Promete que você nunca mais vai me deixar – ouviu a loira pedir interrompendo a resposta do moreno – Promete ?

- Ta, Ino – disse ele suspirando – Eu prometo

- Agora diz que me ama – ordenou a loira num tom mais animado

- Eu te amo, Ino – disse ele rindo baixinho

Nesse momento Temari fechou os olhos e não ouviu mais nada da conversa, apenas as batidas rapidas do seu coração, lentamente começou a se afastar daquele quarto, a alegria de antes transformada em um vazio gelado que provocava calafrios que percorriam todo o seu corpo .

FIM dos FB

Os mesmos calafrios gelados que sentia agora, muito mais potentes depois de sentir o calor do corpo dele, dos lábios dele. Havia sido beijada pelo homem que amava. O único homem que tinha conseguido penetrar as barreiras que cercavam seu coração. Um homem que amava outra mulher.

Estava tudo errado, realmente muito errado.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem, lagrimas desceram por seu rosto, violentamente secadas pelo seu orgulho.

Não tinha motivos para se envergonhar, para se arrepender de ter admitido seus sentimentos. Não tinha porque chorar. Já sabia dos sentimentos dele , havia conseguido sufocar seus próprios sentimentos. Não havia feito nada de errado. Ele sim, tinha beijado uma mulher quando na verdade desejava a outra. Havia dito que gostava dela quando na verdade amava a outra

Porque ?

Porque Ino estava namorando com o tal de Sai e não com Shikamaru ?

Sua mente girava tentando encontrar uma resposta, e quando finalmente a encontrou não conseguiu conter os soluços, nem as lagrimas que agora eram abundantes demais para seu orgulho conseguir segurá-las.

Naquele beijo havia substituído Ino

Mais do que tristeza, mais do que raiva, a decepção congelava seu sangue e brilhava nos olhos verdes, no rosto contorcido numa careta de dor. Esperava mais dignidade, honra e respeito de Shikamaru, mas ele tinha agido como um cafajeste

Ele tinha fingido permanecer em coma enquanto ela confessava seus sentimentos . E como se isso não bastasse tinha se declarado a outra mulher. E agora, que a outra mulher estava com outro homem, ele usava os sentimentos dela para se consolar ? Ou tentar provocar ciúmes ? Ou para esquecer quem o rejeitou ?

Com raiva esfregou a boca com as costas da mão, tentando tirar o sabor, o calor que ainda sentia.

Não importava os motivos dele. Shikamaru não tinha o direito de humilhá-la daquela maneira tão cruel e suja.

Aos poucos os soluços cessaram, as lagrimas foram enxugadas ate que foi capaz de se controlar.

O céu estava clareando, anunciando mais um dia.

Mais um longo dia para ser suportado.

E ela tinha dois irmãos e uma aldeia para proteger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Temari, precisamos conversar – anunciou Kankurou num tom severo encostado na parede perto do quarto de Temari, sem a maquiagem, braços cruzados, usando apenas uma calça marrom, parecia que estava a espera da irmã

- Agora não – negou a loira, a voz fria como a muito tempo não usava com os irmãos

- Agora sim – exclamou o rapaz, ainda pálido e suado, resultado do pesadelo que o tinha acordado. Pesadelo no qual via a irmã sendo torturada e ele não podia fazer nada para protegê-la

- Fale baixo – bufou Temari irritada – Não estamos sozinhos em casa e me deixe em paz !!

- Não enquanto você não me ouvir ! – exigiu Kankurou muito irritado – Por Deus, Temari, você sempre foi meio maluca mas nunca foi burra! Porque você não ficou em Konoha ??

- Esta é a minha casa, a minha aldeia e ninguém têm o direito de me expulsar daqui !! – decretou a loira, imperiosa , seu auto-controle por um fio

- Ninguém tá te expulsando – negou contrariado – Só estamos tentando te proteger – argumentou

- Você está sendo ingênuo , subestimando a loucura de Hamatu ! – protestou exasperada e esgotada emocionalmente – Ele só vai desistir de ser Kage, morto ! – garantiu entredentes e tentando não se lembrar das garotas mortas por Hamatu continuou – E não importa onde eu me esconda, ele vai me procurar ate conseguir me encontrar

- Por isso te mandamos pra Folha – alegou em tom de obviedade – Ele não tem como te pegar lá

- Ele é completamente louco !! – lembrou cada vez mais exasperada com o irmão – Já tentou matar você, Baki, as garotas e ate os Nara – enumerou empalidecendo ao pensar em tudo o que ele já havia feito, ao imaginar o que ele ainda poderia fazer ate atingir seus objetivos – Ele não tem medo de Konoha

- Mas ...

- E se ele matar você e Gaara, vai usar todos os meios que puder pra ir atras de mim – afirmou inconformada com o que poderia acontecer com seus irmãos e os aldeões – Ele não tem medo de uma guerra com Konoha

- Ele não vai passar por nós – garantiu Kankurou inconformado com o que considerava como falta de confiança da irmã

- Mas e se passar ? – inquiriu Temari, as mãos na cintura, a postura combativa – O que é que eu faço ?? Me escondo e rezo pra ele não me achar ? – perguntou irônica, inconformada com a incompreensão do irmão – Me escondo em Konoha com a morte dos meus irmãos e uma guerra na consciência ? – continuou seu ataque carregando no cinismo , já que o irmão parecia não entender seus motivos – Controle o seu ciúme ridículo e pense um pouco! Acha mesmo que Tsunade sacrificaria seus ninjas, sua aldeia, por causa de uma única pessoa que nem é responsabilidade dela ??

- Eles estão aqui, não estão ? – revidou Kankurou apesar de reconhecer que a irmã estava certa – O que você sugere, então ? Que eu permita que a minha irmã seja estuprada por aquele canalha ??

- Eu sou uma kunoichi – lembrou friamente, tentando disfarçar o medo que sentia de que aquilo realmente acontecesse – Corro o risco de ser violentada a cada missão

- Mas que droga, Temari !! – esbravejou Kankurou incapaz de bloquear as visões do seu pesadelo - Parece que você que se arriscar

- A maneira mais simples de resolver essa situação seria eu me casar com ...

- NUNCA !! – gritou se aproximando da irmã e agarrando seus ombros com violência , sacudindo-a - NEM PENSAR EU PREFIRO VER VOCÊ MORTA ANTES DE PERMITIR ...

- ME SOLTA – gritou se assustando com a ferocidade que via nos olhos do irmão

- EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR, TA OUVINDO ?? – as mãos em garra apertando cada vez mais os ombros dela

- KANKUROU !! – gritou Baki se aproximando rapidamente mas antes que pudesse interferir Kankurou arregalou os olhos e se afastou da irmã

- Eu te avisei que estamos aqui para proteger o Kazekage e sua família – lembrou Shikaku ainda prendendo o rapaz na sua sombra – E isso inclui proteger Temari de você

- VOCÊ OUVIU O ABSURDO QUE ELA DISSE ?? - inquiriu raivosamente, o desespero expresso nos olhos castanhos

- Ouvi e concordo com ela – declarou Shikaku, a expressão severa mas a voz era calma – seria a maneira mais simples de matá-lo, mas colocaria Temari em um risco muito grande e nem vocês, nem nós estamos dispostos a isso – esclareceu calmamente encarando primeiro Kankurou, depois Temari, de forma firme e determinada

- Mas não é se descontrolando desse jeito que você vai conseguir alguma coisa – Baki ralhou severamente com seu ex-aluno – Estou desconhecendo você, Kankurou

- O que está acontecendo aqui ? – Gaara perguntou aparecendo na ponta do corredor acompanhado por Shikamaru

- Kankurou insiste que Temari deve sir de Suna – contou Baki – E ela teve a brilhante idéia de sugerir aceitar esse maldito casamento para poder matar Hamatu – completou escondendo descontrole de Kakurou

- Como seu Kazekage eu proíbo que você faça isso e como irmão te peço pra confiar em nós e não se arriscar dessa forma – desse Gaara encarando de maneira firme a irmã mais velha, a voz continuava inexpressiva, mas os olhos verdes revelavam sua emoção – Entendo sua preocupação , kankurou mas isso não justifica suas atitudes – repreendeu o irmão mais velho – Vocês sempre foram muito unidos, não vou aceitar que briguem assim

- Você pode mandá-la para Konoha – lembrou Kakurou , bem mais calmo e já arrependido – Junto com um deles

- Não faça isso, Gaara – Temari pediu, se aproximando do irmão caçula

- Porque ? – o ruivo inquiriu com suavidade – Conheço os motivos de Kankurou e os meus para queremos te proteger, mas não consigo entender porque você faz tanta questão de se ariscar – justificou a sua pergunta

- Porque estou farta de ser controlada, manipulada por um homem que já morreu – começou a se explicar fazendo referencia ao pai, o Quarto Kage – Porque quero proteger minha aldeia, meus irmãos – declarou com a maior sinceridade e sem a menor vergonha de se expor – Principalmente você – garantiu fazendo o menor arregalar os olhos de surpresa – Demorei tanto tempo para deixar de ter medo, para te aceitar , cuidar de você como deveria ter feito desde que você nasceu – suspirou pesadamente – Não vou abrir mão dos teus sonhos, de tudo o que você conquistou

- Eu não sei o que fazer – confessou o ruivo cabisbaixo, o rosto triste, depois de digerir as palavras da irmã,

- Gaara ...

- Se alguma coisa ruim acontecer com você, eu nunca vou te perdoar – declarou o ruivo, cortando o irmão mais velho , a determinação brilhando nos olhos verde – Prometa que não irá fazer nenhuma loucura – exigiu

- Prometo me cuidar e cuidar de vocês dois – garantiu a loira , sem sorrir

- Temos uma audiência com o conselho hoje a tarde – recordou o ruivo ainda sem saber se havia tomado a decisão certa – Lembra do que ele pediam ?

- Que eu me comportasse de acordo com a minha posição – citou a loira com enfado e um pouco de malicia. Aqueles velhos urubus iriam pagar muito caro

- Vá para o seu quarto e descanse mais um pouco – ordenou Gaara e esperou que a irmã obedecesse ao seu pedido antes de continuar – O que vocês acharam disso tudo ?

- Ela tem um plano – garantiu Baki sombriamente

- Alguma coisa que, certamente ninguém iria concordar – acrescentou Shikamaru carrancudo e mal-humorado

- O que importa agora é que eu recebi novas informações – anunciou Baki , a voz grave chamando a atenção de todos

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

Os Flashbacks são da Temari, de fatos que aconteceram quando eles estavam no hospital de Konoha se recuperando depois da luta com a akatsuki.

O Kankurou ta muito irritado com a teimosia da irmã, acho que ficou bem claro o porque da agressividade dele

Qualquer duvida e/ou reclamação deixem reviews

Vicky-chan: que bom que você ta entendendo, e sim as autoras sempre param em uma parte estratégica para deixar os leitores curiosos rsrsrs. beijocas

Taciana: que bom que você ta gostando, eu também adorei escrever a indignação da Hinata, e a milícia feminina

Thami: to me superando ?! que bom, fico feliz por vocês estarem gostando da minha historia. Sempre imaginei o Kankurou como um irmão chato, provocador mas que protege a irmã das atenções de outros homens

Anne Megume: eu é que fico toda feliz quando alguém diz que gosta do que eu to escrevendo. obrigada por deixar reviews beijocas

Eeva: claro que você tem moral pra pedir o que quiser, na medida do possível eu atendo, apesar de ter sentido falta das tuas reviews... hum , acho que vou te deixar de castigo ... rsrsrsrsrs

Hikari: ta aqui o capitulo , antes do prometido , agora é a tua vez, beijocas


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto pertence a Hinata,

Naruto pertence a Hinata,

Sasuke a Sakura,

Shikamaru a Temari,

Shikaku à Yoshino

Mas o Kakashi é todinho meu

* * *

Antes de mais nada eu tenho que explicar três coisinhas pra vocês. ( Sinjin com vergonha ate de pedir desculpas pela demora )

A primeira é que eu pesquisei em quase todos os sites sobre Naruto, em português, e todos dizem a mesma coisa:

Na época do exame chuunin, Temari tem 14-13 anos, Kankurou 13-12, Gaara tem 12-11 anos assim como a maioria dos outros personagens, com exceção do time Gai que tem 13-12 anos . Fiquei muito curiosa com isso, já que todos os sites falam que eles são filhos do Kazekage, mas não dizem se são filhos da mesma mulher. Mais curiosa ainda fui ver as datas de nascimento dos três e percebi que é possível terem a mesma mãe:

Supondo gestações normais de nove meses:

Temari: nasceu em 23 de agosto , provavelmente concebida em dezembro/janeiro

Kankurou: nasceu em 15 de maio , provavelmente foi concebido em setembro ( um mês depois que Temari nasceu !!)

Gaara: nasceu em 19 de janeiro , provavelmente concebido em abril ( 11 meses depois que Kankurou nasceu, isso é claro, se Gaara não for prematuro de sete meses )

Em mais ou menos 4 anos Karura teve três filhos, não é preciso ser um gênio da medicina pra imaginar o desgaste físico, mental e emocional dela, principalmente se levarmos em consideração outros fatores como um marido muito ocupado, mais preocupado com a vila, dois filhos pequenos ( durante a ultima gravidez ), e o que mais vocês imaginarem.

Baseada nisso eu tive uma idéia sensacional, incrível, estupenda !! ( e bem modesta rsrsrsrs)

A Karura deixou uma espécie de diário para os filhos !! ( eu disse que era uma idéia incrível ! – sinjin quase tão convencida quanto o sasuke )

A segunda coisa é que a idade dos nossos ninjas durante a fic é:

Temari com 19-18, Kankurou com 18-17 assim como Tenten e Neji , Gaara e os outros com 16-15 anos

A terceira e ultima é que daqui pra frente ( nos próximos capítulos ) a fic vai ficar ... pesada, bem pesada, com palavrões muito feios, tortura física, emocional e psicológica, e violência contra mulheres , leitura pouco recomendável para pessoas sensíveis, e inocentes. Nada fora do contexto da historia, mas mesmo assim eu achei que devia avisar , eis o porque eu coloquei censura T, se essa não for a censura mais alta por favor me avisem .

* * *

Capitulo nove

Brisa

- O que importa é que eu recebi novas informações –Baki anunciou, a voz grave, braços cruzados na altura do peito

- Matsuri – chamou Gaara sem elevar a voz e a ninja surgiu na curva do corredor

- Ás suas ordens, Gaara-sama – respondeu a garota fazendo uma leve inclinação

- Preparem algo para comermos – ordenou e a menina se retirou sendo seguida por duas sombras, Anthea e Mya que a equipe de Konoha conheceu antes do jantar – Chamem os outros , ficaremos melhor acomodados na cozinha – avisou para Shikaku – Quando terminar, desça junto com Temari – ordenou ao irmão que estava cabisbaixo. Conhecia os dois muito bem. Sabia que Kankurou já estava arrependido e que de um jeito esquisito pediria desculpas à Temari que, também de uma forma estranha, as aceitaria.

- Que informações você tem ? – indagou Gaara quando já estava todos reunidos na cozinha, fazendo a primeira refeição do dia

- Para Hamatu a reunião de hoje será apenas uma formalidade – começou Baki – Em alguns dias ninjas da Pedra estarão prontos para atacar Suna – revelou , a única reação de Gaara foi fechar os olhos – Para atacarem você, Kazekage-sama – completou em tom sombrio

- Sua fonte é confiável ? – indagou Shikaku, sem parecer se importar com o ar tenso e pesado que se instalou na cozinha

- Nunca falhou – respondeu o jounin da areia – Mas Temari pode dizer isso melhor do que eu – provocou a sua antiga aluna

- Oh, sim ! Ela é extremamente confiável – assegurou a loira sorrindo com malicia para Baki, afinal conhecia muito bem o tipo de relacionamento que existia entre seu antigo sensei e a sua fonte de informações – O que mais ela disse ?

- Que ele esta perdendo o controle – Baki sorriu de forma sinistra – Fica horas inventando formas de torturar Kankurou e Gaara para depois matá-los – apreciou o silencio que seguiu suas palavras e seu sorriso ficou mais cruel ainda antes de completar – E como irá te ensinar a obedecê-lo

- Isso me cai bem – garantiu Temari um sorriso frio dançando no canto do lábio , sem parecer afetada por aquelas palavras

- Você só pode estar brincando !! – exclamou Ino sem conseguir se controlar , sentindo-se abalada pelas cruéis palavras do experiente joinin de Suna, pela frieza da outra loira e a tensão do ambiente

- Não, ela não está brincando – garantiu Shikaku encarando de maneira firme a loira de olhos verdes sentada na sua frente – Se não contar seus planos não poderemos ajudar – alertou sem nenhuma preguiça na voz ou nos olhos castanhos escuro

- O conselho esta confiando que Gaara irá ceder e me obrigar a aceitar Hamatu – começou a explicar a kunoichi

- Ou que você irá ceder para evitar um possível rompimento entre o conselho e o Kazekage – acrescentou Baki, a voz tranqüila

- Mas o que eles irão ver é o quanto eu posso ser teimosa – declarou uma sorridente Temari

- Você pode ser severamente punida – lembrou Gaara

- Morte, banimento e prisão – enumerou kankurou , com um cínico desleixo, falso é claro!

- Morte e banimento são castigos pesados demais por uma simples recusa a um casamento – argumentou Temari – E não convém aos planos de Hamatu

- Você ainda pode ser presa – rebateu Gaara – E isso não me agrada

- Esqueceu quem cuida dos prisioneiros ? – perguntou Temari com um sorriso provocante

- Yoru – disse Baki com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e um brilho orgulhoso nos olhos escuros

- Você pensou em tudo – bufou Kankurou balançando a cabeça num gesto de obvia frustração

- Hã !? Seu plano é ser presa ? – resmungou Naruto boquiaberto – Ate eu faço um plano melhor

- Então faça – desafiou a Kunoichi de Suna

- Hum – o loiro bufou e se esforçou para criar um plano enquanto Sakura suspirava desgostosa com o companheiro, Sasuke tentava esconder um sorriso divertido, Hinata torcia as mãos nervosa, Chouji e Ino olhavam para Shikamaru que parecia alheio a conversa, depois de poucos minutos em silencio Temari cortou a concentração do loiro

- Ser presa é uma possível conseqüência do plano – começou a explica falando de forma gentil, afinal se tinha uma família agora, devia isso àquele loiro – Hamatu está se descontrolando, talvez se eu provocá-lo o suficiente, ele acabe revelando seus planos na frente do conselho que não terá outra opção alem de prendê-lo – explicou devagar

- E ela estará segura porque Gaara-sama, Kankurou e eu estaremos na reunião – lembrou Baki

- Quem é esse Yoru ? – indagou Shikamaru, a voz tensa

- Ele é o responsável pela prisão e me deve alguns favores – respondeu Kankurou num tom sombriu

- Pode dar certo – avaliou Shikaku, pensativo – Um homem desesperado pode se precipitar – justificou a sua aprovação ao plano da kunoichi

- Precipitação pode levar ao erro – concordou Shikamaru, concentrado – Mas nada nos garante que ele irá ser preso realmente – argumentou – E conhecendo seu temperamento posso garantir que as chances de você ser presa são grandes – completou, os dedos longos massageando as têmporas, sentia que uma enorme dor de cabeça se aproximava – Ou acabar vocês dois na prisão – acrescentou sem olhar para a loira

- Que problemático – resmungou Shikaku sendo apoiado pelo filho

- Se ele não for preso, você não sairá mais de casa sozinha – decretou Gaara observando atentamente a irmã

- Que !? – exclamou a loira sem acreditar no que o irmãozinho caçula estava dizendo

- Você só sairá com Baki, Gaara ou comigo – acrescentou Kankurou sorrindo satisfeito e cinicamente

- Mas ...

- É uma ordem, Temari – garantiu o Kazekage com um sorriso imperceptível

- Vocês sabem que eu posso tornar a vida de vocês três um inferno, não sabem ? – inquiriu a loira com um sorriso diabolicamente suave

- Sabemos – responderam os dois irmãos – Mas mesmo assim você vai me obedecer – garantiu o ruivo

- E o que vamos fazer em relação aos ninjas da Pedra ? – inquiriu Baki trazendo os irmãos Sabaku de volta a realidade – Não temos como saber se eles irão desistir de atacar Suna mesmo se Hamatu for preso

-Temos que reforçar a proteção da aldeia sem chamar atenção – avaliou o Kazekage – Baki você deve colocar ninjas de nossa confiança nas vigias

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia dar missões aos ninjas mais ligados a família de Hamatu – sugeriu Kankurou

- Também devemos nos preocupar com um ataque interno – lembrou Shikaku – Um ataque a essa casa

- Precisamos das plantas da aldeia e desta casa – resumiu Temari levemente aborrecida

- É praticamente impossível retirar as plantas do deposito sem levantar suspeitas – afirmou Gaara, sentindo a mesma frustração da irmã

- Baki, você sabe quem construiu os túneis ? – indagou Kankurou com um olhar fixo na mesa de madeira, os irmãos e o antigo sensei sabia que ele estava com uma idéia em mente

- O Quarto em pessoa e eu o ajudei um pouco – respondeu o mestre – Porque ?

- Imagino que ele tenha guardado uma copia das plantas da aldeia provavelmente mais completa do que aquelas no deposito – começou a se explicar o mestre de marionetes – Também imagino que ele as guardou em algum lugar longe do alcance dos outros

- Um lugar onde ele pudesse entrar e sair quando quisesse e sem chamar a atenção dos outros – continuou um pensativo Kazekage

- Onde ninguém mais tivesse acesso – completou Temari e depois de um suspiro pesaroso compreendido apenas pelos irmãos e por Baki completou – O quarto de Karura é a única possibilidade – de olhos baixos a loira concluiu

- Nós já reviramos aquele quarto e não encontramos nada de importante nem no cofre – protestou Kankurou

- Mas nós não enxergamos através das paredes, eles sim – afirmou Temari encarando os primos Hyuuga

- Podemos fazer isso – concordou Neji, depois de trocar um olhar com a líder da missão e com a prima que estava corada por ter sido alvo de tantos olhares

- Então vamos subir – anunciou Gaara percebendo que todos já haviam parado de comer – Vocês três ficam aqui em baixo, caso alguém me procure – ordenou as jovens chuunins que tinham permanecido em silencio durante toda a discussão

Todos os outros passaram a seguir o ruivo pelas escadas parcialmente iluminadas ate o ultimo patamar. Gaara ascendeu a luz e puderam entrar em um aposento circular aparentemente dividido em dois ambientes parcialmente separados por um biombo de seda ricamente bordado. No mais próximo a porta havia uma mesa baixa de madeira escura e uma cômoda pequena, no outro uma cama baixa, um guarda-roupa ambos escuros e sobre a cabeceira um quadro de grandes proporções

- Esse era o quarto de nosso pai – anunciou Gaara caminhando para perto do biombo

- Ele devia gostar muito de você, Temari – Naruto disse mostrando aquele sorriso aberto que tanto o caracterizava e que murchou aos poucos quando percebeu os olhares frios que recebeu da loira e do irmão mais velho – O quadro ... – tentou se explicar apontando para a pintura que mostrava uma loira de olhos verdes , sorriso aberto, usando um sari verde , a mesma jovem do quadro da sala

- É Karura, nossa mãe – esclareceu kankurou visivelmente aborrecido

- Vocês são muito parecidas – tentou se desculpar o loiro completamente sem jeito

- Por aqui – chamou o ruivo indicando uma porta meio escondida pelo biombo

Entraram em outro quarto , menor , também circular mobiliado por uma cama baixa , um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda com alguns enfeites e um conjunto de três espelhos de corpo inteiro.

Hinata e Neji ativaram seus Byakugan e passaram a examinar atentamente o piso, teto, as paredes ate que Neji sinalizou

- É ali – apontou para a parede onde a cômoda estava encostada – Tem um mecanismo para abrir mas eu não o enten ... Sim, Hinata-sama ? – indagou percebendo que a prima queria falar alguma coisa

- Me parece que é um código – opinou com a sua voz suave – De notas musicas

- Musica ?! – exclamou kankurou, sem acreditar naquilo, afinal o Quarto nunca fora um apreciador das artes

- Isso não importa ! – festejou Naruto – Eu posso abrir com um rasengan ou a Sakura-chan com um soco !! – sugeriu animado

- E destruir a parede, o que está atras dela e ainda anunciar a nossa presença em Suna – enumerou Sasuke sarcasticamente – Realmente é um ótimo plano, Dobe

- Tem uma idéia melhor, Teme ? – perguntou , como sempre, irritado com a intervenção do Uchiha

- Nenhuma de vocês entende de musica ? – o moreno indagou secamente para as garotas que negaram com sorrisos amarelos - Hunf ! Bando de ...

- Ei! – protestou Temari cortando o ultimo dos Uchiha – Porque apenas as mulheres ? Porque não os homens ? – indagou ferina – Se você é um ninja tão perfeito e completo para nos julgar eu suponho que você entende e muito de música – falou tão sarcástica quanto o moreno

- Um conselho a todos vocês- começou Shikaku com a voz rouca e lenta cortando a discussão – Ao entrarem em um local , gastem alguns segundos analisando-o – continuou caminhando lentamente em direção a cômoda – E um conselho pra você, Sasuke, esse tipo de comportamento arrogante e desrespeitoso dificilmente vai te ajudar a conquistar uma esposa forte e inteligente e você precisa de uma para reconstruir seu clã – continuou sem ligar pra os risos abafados dos demais e os resmungos do moreno – Creio que alguma coisa foi retirada daqui – falou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros – Neji, procure alguma coisa parecida com uma caixa de jóias – pediu e justificou-se – Mulheres sempre possuem esse tipo de coisa , e elas geralmente são musicais

- Machista – resmungou Temari levemente aborrecida

- Mas verdadeiro – delarou Kankurou com um sorriso misterioso – Guarde seus olhos Hyuuga, eu já volto

- O que ele andou aprontando ? – Temari indagou baixinho para ninguém em particular

- Logo saberemos – disse Baki, dando de ombros

- Estava emperrada – Kankuruo anunciou quando voltou para o quarto da mãe – Eu peguei pra concertar – disse mostrando uma pequena caixa circular de prata - Do que você ta rindo ? – perguntou bruscamente para Naruto que tentava esconder o riso cobrindo a boca

- Primeiro a maquiagem e agora uma caixinha de musica ? – indagou o loiro entre risos

- A caixinha era um presente pra Temari – respondeu com uma expressão aborrecida dando corda no pequeno objeto – Quanto a maquiagem, eu nem vou perder meu tempo tentando te explicar – disse e abriu a tampa .

Imediatamente uma melodia suave começou a tocar e em uma determinada seqüência de notas uma pequena porta se abriu revelando algumas prateleiras com livros, rolos de pergaminhos e outros objetos.

- Parece que teremos trabalho em encontrar as plantas – brincou Sakura sua curiosidade natural fazendo com que se aproximasse do lugar

- Espere Sakura – alertou Shikaku em tom severo – Segredos devem ser respeitados mesmo entre aliados

- Já estamos sabendo demais sobre os segredos de Suna – esclareceu Shikamaru, com a sua eterna expressão de tédio

- Eles têm razão – bufou Kankurou – O trabalho sobrou pra nós

E tornando as palavras em ação, Kankurou pegou os pergaminhos da prateleira mais lta e dividi-os entre os irmãos e Baki. Já estavam na segunda prateleira quando foram interrompidos

- Desculpe atrapalhar, Gaara-sama – a jovem Mya chamou da porta do quarto principal – Mas o medico de Temari-san esta aqui e insiste em vê-lo – explicou

- Hein? – exclamou a loira sentada no chão com vários pergaminhos em sua volta

- Eu pedi que ele me entregasse pessoalmente o resultado de seus exames – explicou o ruivo erguendo-se e encarando severamente a irmã completou antes de sumir em uma nuvem de areia – Você fica aqui

Meia hora depois, quando as plantas da aldeia e da torre já haviam sido encontradas , Gaara voltou ao quarto de Kakura, braços cruzados na altura do peito, a face inexpressiva.

- E então ? – Kankurou inquiriu antes que Temari pudesse falar alguma coisa

- Você esta suspensa por quinze dias por ordens medicas – decretou o ruivo – Acharam as plantas ?

- Sim, mas ... – Temari tentou responder ao mesmo tempo em que tentava entender que diabos o garoto havia falado – Eu estou bem, você não pode me suspender !

- Não posso ? – indagou o Kazekage com uma falsa suavidade, o brilho nos olhos claros deixando todos tensos – Você acabou de ganhar mais quinze dias de suspensão – declarou deixando Temari e Kankurou boquiabertos – Trinta dias sem missões, papelada ou treinos – anunciou lentamente

- Isso é ridículo !! – protestou a loira erguendo-se de forma irritada

- Então ela realmente está doente ? – Kankurou inquiriu com preocupação

- Ela está realizando muitas missões sem o adequado período de descanso , perdeu muito peso, esta com anemia e com o fluxo de chaka inconstante – enumerou o Kazekage sem modificar a entonação da voz, e sem deixar de perceber o olhar trocado entre Sakura e Ino, ninjas medicas

- Ela não esta se alimentando direito – completou Kankurou olhando de forma severa para a irmã

- Parem de discutir como se eu não estivesse aqui – protestou Temari francamente aborrecida – Isso tudo é um exagero !!

- Exagero ou não , você está suspensa por trinta dias – garantiu Gaara sem deixar margem para maiores discussões – kakurou você fica ajudando Shikaku-san com os planos para a vila – orientou antes de sair seguido por Baki

* * *

- Sakura ? – chamou o moreno parado na porta da biblioteca – O que está fazendo ? – perguntou entrando e sentando próximo à garota

- Lendo – respondeu e kunoichi – Não sou de muita ajuda na analise das plantas – sorriu tentando disfarçar a emoção que sentia cada vez que o moreno se aproximava

- Encontrou algo interessante ? – indagou Sasuke, tentando ser simpático, tentando seguir os conselhos de Kakashi

- Livros de medicina – disse mostrando a capa do livro que segurava – Alguns métodos diferentes dos que usamos

- Você se tornou uma grande ninja médica – adulou Sasuke , um pequeno sorriso surgindo nos lábios

- Obrigada – agradeceu Sakura, tentando não corar com o elogio e tentando manter o cérebro funcionando indagou – Quem te disse isso ? Kakashi-sensei ?

- Não só ele – admitiu o moreno, o sorriso se ampliando ao ver a garota corada – As poucas pessoas que falam comigo só têm elogios a fazer sobre você , ate a Godaime confia muito em você, Sakura

- E isso é o suficiente para que você queira casar comigo ? – inquiriu fira e delicadamente, querendo confirmar suas suspeitas – Minha força, competência medica e a confiança da Godaime me tornam digna de ser uma Uchiha ? – provocou cinicamente

- Não é nada disso !! – protestou o rapaz , perdendo o sorriso e franzindo a testa – Eu só estava tentando conversar com você !

- Então você desistiu de tentar me convencer a aceitar seu pedido ? – insistiu Sakura, tentando não se apavorar com aquela possibilidade – Encontrou outra garota digna de se tornar uma Uchiha ?

- E se eu tiver desistido de você ? - inquiriu Sasuke confiante nos sentimentos da kunoichi, confiando que ela estava com ciúmes e querendo provocá-la um pouco mais – E se eu tiver interessado em outra garota ? O que você faria ? – insistiu se aproximando perigosamente dela

- Daria os pêsames a ela ! – retrucou Sakura, sorrindo irônica ao perceber que ele estava tentando deixá-la enciumada

Os olhos verdes tão profundos como as florestas na primavera, reluziam diante dele. Os lábios vermelhos, úmidos o atraiam como um imã, o perfume floral o embriagava. Eliminou a distancia que os separava com um abraço. Viu os olhos se arregalarem, os lábios se abrirem de surpresa. Segurou sua cabeça com firmeza, colou sua boca na dela e deixou de pensar, conseguia, apenas, sentir.

Sentir o sangue correndo mais forte pela suas veias, um calor que se espalhava pelo seu corpo, o sofá onde estavam sentados, girando ...

Afastou-se por alguns segundo, apenas para respirar e como um homem faminto voltou a beijá-la, e de novo, e mais uma vez. Incapaz de parar , mas não de ser parado .

- Porque você fez isso ? – Sakura indagou num sussurro ofegante, quando conseguiu voltar a realidade e obrigá-lo a se afastar

- Você vai ser minha – declarou Sasuke, sem responder a pergunta, antes de rapidamente deixar a biblioteca do kazekage

- Com certeza – concordou a kunoichi de cabelos róseos – Mas vai ser do meu jeito, Uchiha – acrescentou rindo baixinho, feliz

* * *

Na sala estavam Shikaku, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankurou e Tenten

- É, vocês são bons – admitiu o ninja de Suna – Até que você não é tão preguiçoso assim – provocou com um sorriso irônico

- Você também é bom – retribui Shikaku já que seu filho não fez a menor questão de responder ao marionetista – Vamos esperar que Gaara-sama aprove nossos planos

- Você não ficou cansada com tanta falação ? – Kankurou perguntou para a kunoichi que havia acompanhado a analise das plantas e a discussão dos planos

- Hã, não – respondeu Tenten supresa com a simpatia do ninja – Não fiquei cansada, foi interessante

- Porque você não vai ver o que os outros estão fazendo ? – sugeriu Neji a expressão seria e imperturbável de sempre

- Ah, deve estar tudo bem – Kankurou deu de ombros, escondendo um sorriso malicioso ao perceber a contrariedade do outro – Esta tudo tão quieto que eles não devem estar fazendo nada demais

- Peraí – protestou Shikamaru – Naruto, Ino e Temari estão quietos ? – indagou com descrença

- O Naruto ta na outra sala com a Hinata – contou Chouji entrando no aposento – Sakura na biblioteca, Sasuke disse que ia ficar no quarto e Ino está com Temari-san

- Certo – agradeceu kankurou e logo se incorporou - O que elas estão fazendo ? – perguntou intrigado com o que elas poderiam ter em comum

- Não sei – respondeu Chouji incerto – Conversando ? – sugeriu sabendo que quando a sua colega de equipe começava a falar era difícil fazê-la parar

- Onde elas estão ? – Kankurou indagou com brusquidão se erguendo, uma suspeita começando a surgir em sua mente. Deveria ter ficado mais alerta à irmã.

- Aquela idiota – murmurou o marionetista antes de sair correndo para o quarto da irmã, sendo seguido pelos outros.

O quarto de Temari era amplo, bem iluminado e colorido graças aos diáfanos véus de varias cores que estavam pendurados nas paredes , no teto e nas janelas. Uma ampla cama com muitos travesseiros no centro, um guarda roupas de bom tamanho, um mesinha baixa rodeada de almofadas e nada de duas ninjas loiras.

- Quarto legal – exclamou Tenten admirando o aposento

- E tem cheiro bom – disse Chouji respirando fundo

- É incenso - disse Kankurou bufando de raiva – E elas não estão aqui !! –exclamou saindo do quarto pisando firme

- Tio, a Ino está com problemas ?- indagou Chouji preocupado com a amiga

- Temari deve ter convencido ela a sair – ponderou o líder, acostumado a ser chamado de tio pelo filho de seu amigo e antigo companheiro de equipe – Mas ela deveria ter impedido ou me avisado

- Onde Kankurou foi, Neji ? – Shikamaru perguntou , sentindo a cabeça latejar. Suspirou irritado, não tinha uma única nuvem para olhar e muitos problemas para resolver

- Está na cozinha gritando com as duas chuunins – contou o Hyuuga depois de ativar o byakugan – Tem duas pessoas se aproximando da porta dos fundos – se concentrou mais um pouco antes de continuar – São elas – Shikaku e o filho não esperaram mais e foram para a cozinha, seguindo os gritos de kankurou

- Não adianta gritar com elas !! – protestava Temari indicando as jovens chuunins e tirando uma espécie de véu que cobria seu cabelo,enquanto Ino lutava para retirar o dela. O véu negro cobria o rosto e o cabelo deixando apenas os olhos à mostra – Ninguém nos viu sair !

- E o que de tão importante você tinha que fazer na rua ? – esbravejou o irmão

- Compras ? – sugeriu a loira, sorrindo com ironia, sem parecer assustada com a raiva do irmão

- Temari !! – exclamou Kankurou cada vez mais alterado

- Kankurou-san – chamou Shikaku com a voz lenta e séria – Eu não acredito que sua irmã esteja em perigo nesse momento – avaliou respeitoso tentando acalmar o rapaz – Mas certamente não foi uma boa idéia sair sem nos avisar, muito menos na companhia de Ino – repreendeu as duas loiras – Poderia delatar a nossa presença em Suna

- Olha bem pra ela – desdenhou Temari, indicando a garota que ainda não tinha conseguido tirar o véu que a escondia – Nem o pai dela a reconheceria. – o que era verdade já que somente apareciam as mãos e os olhos de Ino - Eu também estava vestida assim

- Isso não importa ! - rebateu Kankurou – Você não podia sair sozinha !

- Acontece que eu precisava ir ao mercado – argumentou Temari, começando a se cansar de discutir com o irmão

- Fazer comprar ? - indagou Gaara, entrando na cozinha acompanhado por Baki – Sabe, eu realmente pensava em almoçar com tranqüilidade

-Eu precisava sair para enviar um recado para os ninjas negros – revelou a loira com tom de superioridade com tom de superioridade

- E seria muito problemático outra pessoa fazer isso no seu lugar ? - perguntou Shikamaru em tom aborrecido

- Antes da minha ultima missão, mandei que elas investigassem Hamatu, o pai dele e as mortes no país do sol – revelou a Kunoichi,séria e determinada – Precisava saber o que elas descobriram

- Você poderia ter me avisado – protestou kankurou, bem mais calmo

- Você teria feito um escândalo, insistiria em ir comigo e eu não conseguiria falar com ninguém com você bufando no meu pescoço – argumentou a irmã sorrindo de forma debochada porque seria aquilo mesmo que o irmão faria

- E então? – indagou Gaara, sem evitar que um sorriso divertido surgisse no canto da boca

- Vou receber uma resposta hoje a tarde – respondeu a garota – Mas parece que teremos boas noticias

- O almoço está pronto, Mya ? –o ruivo perguntou a kunoichi que se mantinha em silencio

- Sim senhor, Gaara-sama- respondeu a garota, o alivio expresso na voz e no brilho dos olhos chocolate. Mya tinha o cabelo castanho claro , ate o meio das costas era mais alta esguia que a irmã, Anthea, que tinha os cabelos mais escuros e curtos e olhos de um azul tão claro quanto o céu. – Por favor se acomodem

* * *

Ajoelhada no meio da cama Temari apreciava o belo traje preparado para que ela usasse na reunião com o conselho. Um vestido tomara-que-caia que aderia ao seu corpo com fendas de ambos os lados das pernas, de um tom verde muito semelhante aos de seus olhos . Verde azeitona, como dizia Kankurou. Como acessórios, um pesado colar de ouro e pulseiras combinando. Um traje digno de uma princesa.

"Comporte-se de acordo com a sua posição" , ordenaram os conselheiros. E era isso mesmo que ela pretendia fazer .

Suspirou ante de retirar a bata simples que costuma usar em casa e entrou no banho sem , realmente, se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Pensava no que tinha conversado com Ino. A garota era tão falante que se tornava uma ótima fonte de informações. Havia falado sem parar enquanto se arrumavam com os mantos negros e continuou a falar enquanto passeavam pelo mercado .

Havia contado todo seu relacionamento com os companheiros de equipe, desde a época da academia ate os dias de hoje. E nada indicava um envolvimento mais intimo que justificasse aquela declaração da loira e a conseqüente resposta de Shikamaru, no hospital.

Apenas amizade profunda, confiança absoluta.

E havia os sentimentos da outra pelo namorado. Era visível que Ino o amava.

Precisava entender tudo aquilo .

Talvez ambos tivessem confundido seus sentimentos depois de quase morrerem.

Talvez Shikamaru fosse realmente apaixonado pela garota mas ela não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

Talvez ela, Temari, estivesse confundido tudo

Ino era muito bonita e animada, talvez ela sentisse inveja da beleza e personalidade da garota , pensou de volta ao quarto. Ficou se analisando em frente ao espelho.

Tinha um corpo bonito, forte resistente, curvas acentuadas, pele dourada. Não era uma garota, mas sim uma mulher.

Sua personalidade ?

Gostaria de ser delicada, frágil, precisar ser defendida ?

Definitivamente não!

Era geniosa, orgulhosa, inteligente, determinada e gostava de ser assim.

Também era carinhosa, suave, mas poucas pessoas viam esse seu lado. Gaara, Kankurou. as meninas , Baki.

Gostava do corpo que possuía e de sua personalidade, de seu caráter e não sentia inveja da loira da folha e para ser sincera também não sentia ciúmes dela. Então não era esse o problema.

"Confiança absoluta"

Confiava nos irmãos, em Baki, nas meninas. Mas confiava em mais alguém ? Tinha confiança absoluta em Shikamaru ?

Era difícil confiar em alguém depois de ter uma vida como a dela.

Seu pai sacrificou a esposa e o filho por poder.

Ordenou a vários ninjas que matassem o filho caçula por medo.

Gaara, mergulhado em sofrimento e amargura , descontrolado, ameaçou matar Kankurou varias vezes, e a ela algumas vezes.

Crescera desconfiando de tudo e todos.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado depois do exame chuunin. O Quarto devia estar se revirando na cova, se pudesse ver os filhos.

O monstro que ele tanto temia agora era o líder da aldeia, os filhos criados separadamente, apesar de morarem na mesma casa, agora eram amigos, a aldeia que ele quis destruir agora era aliada. E ela ...

"Problemática"

Ela tinha se apaixonado

Sorriu para sua imagem refletida no espelho. Tinha dois problemas para resolver.

Hamatu e Shikamaru.

Tinha que se vestir para a reunião.

Se comportar de acordo com a sua posição.

Pensando nisso foi ate o guarda-roupa e pegou uma de suas roupas habituais. Um conjunto de saia curta e blusa negras, as redes de proteção que costumava a usar na coxa e no tornozelo, as luvas, os cabelos no penteado de sempre e seu inseparável leque.

Era uma kunoichi da Aldeia Escondida de Suna.

Uma orgulhosa e forte ninja da areia.

E quem pensasse diferente, que fosse pro inferno

* * *

- O que está te perturbando ? – Shikaku indagou ao filho , sentado na sua frente, entre eles uma mesinha e um tabuleiro de shouji

- Hã, nada não – desconversou o rapaz, desviando o olhar do quadro de Kakura e olhando para o tabuleiro – Minha vez ?

- Nunca foi tão fácil ganhar de você – debochou o mais velho encarando o filho – Está desconcentrado, preocupado

- Confuso – admitiu o rapaz suspirando ao ver que tinha perdido mais uma partida. Estavam jogando desde que Gaara aprovou os planos e os passou para que Baki os ordenasse

- Temari ? – perguntou o pai, tentando provocar uma reação de seu filho. Tão parecido com ele que o surpreendia

- O que você acha dela ? – indagou Shikamaru querendo saber a opinião do pai

- É uma problemática como a maioria das mulheres – resmungou Shikaku, reorganizando as peças do jogo –– Forte, decidida – continuou com mais seriedade – Também é carinhosa e suave com os irmãos. Você já a viu sorrindo ? – perguntou com displicência calculada

- Algumas vezes – respondeu o garoto sem perceber que seu rosto assumia uma expressão mais suave, um quase sorriso surgia nos contos da boca

- E os problemas deixam de ser problemas – deduziu Shikaku com um sorriso maroto

- Ficam ainda mais problemáticos – corrigiu Shikamaru, sabendo que não precisava esconder nada do pai

- Porque ? – indagou o homem mais velho irritado com a apatia do seu garoto

- Ela é irmã do Kazekage – respondeu o filho com a mesma simplicidade do pai – E como isso não fosse o bastante Gaara e Kankurou são bem protetores com ela

- E ela com eles – acrescentou Shikaku – Não vejo qual é o problema disso.

- Mamãe é filha única, você não teve que lidar com dois irmãos problemáticos, ciumentos e assassinos – desdenhou o filho

- Você tem medo deles ? – indagou o mais velho sem surpresa

- Eu tinha medo que eles não permitissem que nós dois nos aproximássemos – corrigiu o pai mais uma vez – Mas isso não importa mais

- Porque não ? – insistiu Shikaku, usando um tom de voz , uma firmeza que deixaria o interrogador Ibiki com inveja

- Porque ela não me quer – completou Shikamaru, lembrando da reação da loira na cozinha depois de terem se beijado

- Como você pode saber ? Perguntou a ela ?- Inquiriu Shikaku duvidando que o garoto tivesse feito aquilo

- Eu a beijei – revelou Shikamaru, os olhos fixos no tabuleiro

- Você a beijou ? – indagou Shikaku com lentidão, agora sim estava perplexo com o comportamento do filho

- Quem está ganhando ? – perguntou Baki encostado no batente da porta

- Eu – respondeu Shikaku se recriminando por não ter percebido a presença do outro homem a mais tempo – Há quanto tempo você chegou ?

- Agora mesmo – respondeu Baki com um sorriso imperceptível – Vim buscar Temari – esclareceu antes de ser questionado

- Então já podemos ir – disse a kunoichi no meio da escada

- Você não deveria estar usando um vestido ou um kimono ? – inquiriu Shikaku lembrando-se da petição do conselho

- Sou uma ninja da areia e me visto como tal – respondeu a loira com superioridade – Se precisarem de alguma coisa peçam a Mya – disse como uma elegante anfitriã antes de sair acompanhada por Baki

- Problemática – resmungaram os dois Nara

* * *

Bom, o capitulo acaba por aqui, e eu realmente espero que logo eu possa atualizar novamente.

Sinto muito pela demora, lamento mesmo.

Vicky : fico muito feliz por você estar gostando, concordo plenamente Gaara e Kankurou são muito fofos. beijos

AnneMegume : sim, o Hamatu é doente mental, obcecado pela Temari. Ele vai fazer coisas ruins ... beijocas

Tzara : que bom que você gostou, também acho Shika e Temari o casal mais perfeito. beijos

Eeva: é ... eu também fiquei com vontade de ganhar um beijo desses ... maldade é deixar uma pessoa insegura e carente como eu sem reviews ( cara do gato do sherk ) beijocas

Hikari : oi linda, que bom que você gostou. muitos beijos

Shikatema : fico feliz que você esta gostando e que ache a minha historia interessante. Entre o Shika e a Ino aconteceu exatamente aquilo, uma recíproca declaração de amor, mas a temari não ouviu toda a conversa, então não te preocupa tudo vai ser resolvido. beijos

Tsutsu : que bom que você esta gostando e não rsrsrsrs eu não te achi uma leitora chata. Você esta defendendo a personagem da temari. mas pensa um pouquinho comigo. Gaara não foi o único que sofreu abusos emocionais. Eu imagino que seja difícil pra ela confiar nos sentimentos das pessoas e ai acontece aquilo tudo !! Claro que ela ia gritar primeiro e pensar depois . Espero que você entenda como eu vejo a Temari. beijos


	10. Chapter 10

A serie naruto pertence a Kishimoto

Mas o Naruto pertence a Hinata,

Sasuke pertence a Sakura,

Shikamaru pertence a Temari,

E o Kakashi é todinho meu

* * *

Eu não tenho nem desculpas pra apresentar a vocês.

Não vou nem tentar me desculpar.

Espero que gostem do capitulo ( se é que alguém ainda vai ler essa fic )

* * *

CAPITULO 10

FRUSTRAÇÃO

- O que voce está fazendo aqui? – indagou interrompendo os pensamenos da kunoichi

- Admirando as esculturas de Kankurou-san – respondeu Tenten com seu sorriso habitual – São incriveis

- Voce deveria se concentrar na missão – protestou o Hyuuga se aproximando

- Os planos estão feitos – argumentou a morena suspirando enfadada – Nós só temos que esperar – completou voltando a olhar a escultura que mais tocou seu coração

A peça convidava ao toque, quase exigia isso do obser vador. Kankurou a criara de um bloco de mármore cor-de-rosa. A mulher expressava um ar de determinação enquanto girava o corpo e lutava para liberar um dos pés preso na rústica base. Uma pose simples mas muito pode rosa, para dizer a verdade

- Trata-se apenas de uma mulher com o pé preso nos rochedos.

- Talvez – concedeu a morena – Mas talvez reflita a luta para sair de uma situação critica, talvez ate desesperadora – argumentou com a voz repleta de emoção

- Tenten ...

- Voce tenta encontar uma saida, uma maneira de realizar seus sonhos mas ... – suspirou e encarou os olhos brancos que refletiam sua propria dor – Mas voce não consegue. Ficar junto dói, ficar sepado tambem dói

- Eu sei – murmurou o jouunin – Eu tambem sinto

- Não está funcionando, Neji – chorou Tenten, desistindo da fingir que estava tudo bem. Que estava feliz e satisfeita com a vida.

- Nós ainda sentimos e pensamos o mesmo que antes – argumentou o rapaz apertando os punhos para evitar abraçar a mulher que amava. Tudo o que queria era abraçar e fazer Tenten parar de chorar e sofrer, mas não podia mentir, nem para ela nem para si mesmo

- Então me deixe aqui vendo as esculturas de Kankurou-san, sozinha – pediu a morena fechando os olhos para não vê-lo dando as costas para ela. Novamente.

* * *

- Shikamaru! Tio Shikaku! – chamou Ino agitada e animada entrando na sala onde pai e filho continuavam após a saída de Temari e Baki. Shikamaru havia desistido dda conversa problemática com o pai e Shikaku estava jogando sozinho já que seu filho estava tendo um desempenho terrivelmente medíocre

- Que foi? – indagou o Nara mais velho ao perceber que o filho continuava a ressonar no sofá

- Shikamaru, acorda! Anda! – insistiu a loira sorrindo ao ver que o amigo finalmente abriu os olhos

- Chouji esta na cozinha! – revelou num tom de voz conspirador

- E daí? – perguntou o rapaz sem entender – Estranho seria se ele não estivesse

- Mas ele não está comendo – contou a loira com um enorme sorriso, que foi diminuindo ao pensar novamente sobre o assunto – Pelo menos não tanto quanto ele costuma comer ! – corrigiu voltando a sorrir

- A comida daqui é muito mais temperada que a nossa – avaliou Shikaku, sem prestar muita atenção – Talvez ele tenha estranhado.

- Chouji? Estranhando a comida? – indagou Shikamaru olhando descrente para o pai – Impossível! – voltou a encarar a loira esperando novas informações

- Ele esta paquerando a cozinheira! – revelou a loira com um sorriso gigantesco

- Esse é o nosso Chouji – brincou Shikamaru, sorrindo divertido – Sempre pensando com a barriga.

- Ele é uma criança especial – comentou Shikaku, sorrindo. Seus companheiros de time: Inouchi e Chouza. Inouchi era uma grande companheiro, um irmão de luta, de brigas, de farras . Chouza era diferente. Claro que lutava muito bem, gostava de uma farra. Mas tinha um coração maior que o corpo. E o filho compartilhava dessa característica do pai

- Eu fico feliz por ele se interessar por uma garota – assegurou Ino – Mas se ela ficar cozinhando pra ele desse jeito, Chouji vai engordar muito.

- Quem que vai engordar? – indagou Temari interrompendo o momento de descontração dos ninjas da Folha

- Chouji, ele passou o dia na cozinha com Mya – respondeu Ino sorrindo simpática.

- Isso é um problema? Pra ele, eu quero dizer – indagou olhando para Shikamaru que havia contado a ela que a força do rapaz de ossos grandes vinha da sua gordura corporal.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Temari-san? – protestou Shikaku com a voz profunda – Como foi a reunião? – indagou querendo saber logo o que havia acontecido

Temari fechou os olhos, pensativa.

- Não foi exatamente como eu esperava - falou por fim, começando a relatar o que havia acontecido na reunião.

* * *

Encarou com firmeza cada um dos conselheiros, sem se mostrar intimidada nem desrespeitosa, apenas firme e séria.

- Tenho dezenove anos, fui emancipada após a morte de meu pai, assim como meus irmãos – começou a falar – Sou considerada adulta, posso e devo tomar minhas próprias decisões no que concerne a minha vida pessoal, que é o assunto em questão - avaliou as expressões dos conselheiros e sem se deixar intimidar continuou – Casamento é algo que não deve ser considerado levianamente, não é um jogo. É um compromisso de lealdade, respeito e confiança, por uma vida inteira.

- Sabemos disso, Temari-hime - assegurou Panish sorrindo de forma gentil e aduladora – Tenho certeza que você se tornará uma esposa exemplar para meu filho.

- É isso que estou querendo fazer vocês entenderem – continuou Temari ainda sem sorrir – Eu nunca serei leal ao seu filho – garantiu – Não gosto dele e não confio nele nem como shinobi nem como homem.

- Não diga isso, minha querida – pediu Hamatu se aproximando dela e tentando tocar em seu rosto.

- Tente me tocar e eu me esquecerei que essa sala é sagrada e vou fazer você sangrar – alertou Temari apontando uma kunai para o pescoço de Hamatu

- Você não recebeu uma educação adequada – resmungou um dos conselheiros mais velhos, enquanto Hamatu recuava com um brilho malicioso no olhar – Isso é uma falha sua Baki – repreendeu ao antigo sensei da garota – Ela não tem respeito pelas nossas tradições.

- Tanto respeito, que estou aqui apresentando minhas razões para que vocês cancelem um contrato que eu, não apenas desconhecia, mas também não assinei – garantiu a kunoichi altiva e sendo o mais transparente possível naquelas circunstancias.

- Na verdade, Temari-hime apresenta um comportamento insubordinado, insolente e petulante – avaliou Panish, tocando o ombro do filho numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Mas não é culpa dela – protestou Hamatu, defendendo a mulher que desejava.

- É claro que não é – concordou Panish, pacificando o filho, ciente que aquela demonstração de proteção havia chamado à atenção dos conselheiros – A culpa é do demônio com quem ela teve de conviver enquanto crescia – declarou encarando Gaara de forma impiedosa.

- Seu cretino imbecil! – protestou Temari agressiva, vendo o olhar magoado do irmão caçula – Como ousa ...!

-Prometo que após se casar com meu filho ela irá se comportar como uma verdadeira princesa deve – garantiu Panish sorrindo friamente interrompendo a loira, quanto mais àquela garota se descontrolasse e desrespeitasse o conselho, melhor para ele.

- Se é verdade que o demônio é culpado pelo caráter de Temari, então devemos culpar o verdadeiro responsável pelo demônio – avaliou Baki, a voz profunda marcada pelo cinismo – O Quarto Kazekage, o mesmo homem que assinou o contrato que você insiste que ela deve honrar

- O Quarto cometeu muitos erros – avaliou Ebizou-jii-sama, com tranquilidade – Causou a morte da própria esposa, insistiu em manter o demônio, falhou em todas as tentativas de matá-lo e por isso perdemos muitos homens.

- Sem falar na aliança com o Som para destruir a Folha – continuou Yoru, num tom de desculpas para os irmãos Sabaku – Sabemos que ele desistiu da invasão, mas falhou em matar Orochimaru e isso nos deixou em uma posição muito delicada.

- É verdade – concedeu outro dos anciões – Mas ele também fez coisas interessantes e sábias. Melhor matar a própria esposa do que a mulher de outro homem e o demônio se mostrou útil em algumas ocasiões. – avaliou friamente, sem ligar para os protestos de kankurou e Temari - Talvez ele estivesse certo em relação a esse casamento também.

- Por quê? – indagou Temari deixando transparecer a sua irritação pela maneira como falavam de sua mãe e de Gaara. O mesmo Gaara que havia morrido para proteger Suna, que havia sido ressuscitado por Chyio-ba-sama – Não há nenhum motivo econômico ou político que beneficie Suna para o conselho se envolver numa decisão tão pessoal.

- Você é a irmã do Kazekage – lembrou um dos conselheiros – Seu casamento interessa ao conselho. E se você resolvesse se casar com um homem de outra aldeia? – indagou friamente – Você tem acesso a muitos segredos e poderia ser levada a trair Suna

- Essa é a preocupação do conselho? – inquiriu a loira, exasperada – Que eu me envolva com um homem que me leve a trair Suna? – insistiu duramente – Considero isso uma grande ofensa, senhores. Não sou uma garota estúpida e deslumbrada com a idéia do amor, e não admito que questionem a minha lealdade a Suna.

- Explique porque você não confia em Hamatu como shinobi, menina – ordenou Ebizu-jii-sama

- Ele não é um bom capitão – garantiu a loira, sorrindo apesar de contrariada por ser chamada de menina, mas sabia que não podia se arriscar a ofender ao "grande irmão" que parecia estar do seu lado – Em praticamente todas as missões que ele liderou houveram perdas humanas.

- Mas isso pode acontecer com qualquer um – sugeriu Panish arrogantemente – Se não me engano aconteceu com você

- Sim, aconteceu comigo – concordou a jounnin – Um rapaz recém nomeado chuunin que não gostava de seguir ordens, falhei em salva-lo e quase morri na tentativa – explicou mais uma vez aquele incidente ao conselho.

– Isso aconteceu uma vez com Temari, e ela tomou providencias para que não ocorra novamente e as decisões dela foram consideradas adequadas – lembrou kankurou - Mas isso aconteceu varias vezes com seu filho. Em todas as missões. Ou ele não sabe o que deve fazer ou ele não sabe impor respeito aos subordinados

- SEU BONEQUEIRO RIDÍCULO! – exclamou Hamatu furioso – VOCÊ É QUE NÃO É RESPEITADO! ELES APENAS FINGEM PORQUE VOCÊ É IRMÃO DO KAZEKAGE

- JÁ CHEGA, HAMATU– intercedeu Panish, temendo que o rapaz perdesse o controle – Peço que perdoem o destempero do meu filho – pediu humildemente ao conselho – Mas ele ama verdadeiramente Temari-hime e kankurou-domo o impede de cortejá-la como foi autorizado pelo conselho – revelou com uma ponta de satisfação. Mais uma vez aquele bonequeiro idiota havia desobedecido ao conselho e isso era muito bom para ele.

- Isso é verdade, Kankurou? – indagou Yoru – Você desobedeceu a uma determinação do conselho? Mais uma vez?

- Sim – afirmou kankurou sorrindo ironicamente, sem se intimidar – Eu não permiti que ele encontrasse Temari, é um dever meu, impedir que minha irmã seja obrigada a aturar caras idiotas e cretinos, pelo menos nos horários de folga – completou com cinismo.

- Isso foi um pouco estúpido para você – avaliou Ebizou-jii-sama – Se tivesse deixado que Hamatu passasse algumas horas com essa menina ele, provavelmente, mudaria de idéia sobre casar com ela – sugeriu divertido, fazendo com que alguns conselheiros rissem, todos conheciam o temperamento da garota.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira, senhores – protestou Hamatu frustrado e irritado – Esse maldito bonequeiro desobedeceu mais de uma vez ao conselho e tudo o que eu queria era passar algum tempo com a mulher que eu amo.

- Eu prefiro que arranquem um coração com uma colher – protestou Temari com descaso, fazendo alguns conselheiros rirem novamente.

- Hamatu, eu sugiro que você dirija sua afeição a uma mulher mais receptiva – sugeriu Yoru, divertido – Suas chances de obter sucesso seriam maiores e você teria uma vida mais tranqüila.

- Se eu pudesse demonstrar meus sentimentos tenho certeza que Temari iria me aceitar – assegurou Hamatu, sem se deixar afetar pelas brincadeiras, mas tendo em mente que talvez devesse matar yoru também.

- E como você faria isso? – indagou Gaara, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que a reunião havia começado – Minha maior preocupação nessa historia toda é a felicidade de minha irmã. Não me importo com o contrato que meu pai assinou sem o conhecimento nem a concordância de Temari.

- Sua irmã é uma mulher fantástica, Gaara-sama - garantiu trincando os dentes por ter que usar um tom respeitoso ao falar com o maldito demônio – Ela nunca deveria ter sido obrigada a ser treinada para ser uma ninja e muito menos por um homem tão violento e insensível quanto Baki – acusou lembrando dos treinos duros que o jounnin havia submetido sua pupila e que ele havia espionado – Ela deveria ter sido treinada para assumir sua verdadeira função e vocação: Ser a Hime gentil e delicada que ela verdadeiramente é – e buscando os olhos verdes que estavam em choque com suas palavras continuou, sem ligar para a risada de Kankurou – Com a minha proteção você pode ser o que você nasceu para ser, minha querida – e completou tirando uma caixa de veludo do bolso interno de seu colete e o abriu para avaliação de Temari e dos membros do conselho: Uma tiara de esmeraldas rodeadas por pequenos diamantes – Uma rainha, esse é o seu destino, Temari. Minha rainha

- Incrível – Temari falou baixinho – Você não tem a mínima idéia de quem eu sou, do que eu quero, quais são meus sonhos.

- Não negue a verdade – Hamatu ordenou meio que suplicando – Não rejeite os nossos desejos

- Você está completamente insano ou é um enorme idiota se realmente acredita que eu desejo esse casamento- murmurou a kunoichi o rosto forte marcado pelo desprezo que sentia por aquele homem - Você só acertou em um ponto – continuou a loira – Eu sou fantástica – concordou ela – Sou uma ninja fantástica, tive a sorte e a honra de ser treinada pelo melhor jouunin de Suna e que também é o homem mais honrado que eu conheço. – afirmou encarando Baki e vendo orgulho no meio sorriso que ele exibia – Tive a sorte de ter meus irmãos ao meu lado enquanto crescíamos e lutávamos – olhando para o irmão caçula continuou – Foi difícil viver ao lado do demônio sim, mas em pequenos gestos era possível ver o garoto que só queria ter uma família normal, mas eu não fui capaz de proporcionar isso a ele – sorriu com carinho para os irmãos – Nunca quis ser uma princesa, muito menos a rainha de um homem – riu levemente – Sempre quis ser uma kunoichi, a melhor que essa aldeia já teve.

- Temari... – tentou Hamatu incrédulo. Essa era a grande chance de eles poderem ficar juntos e ela estava, simplesmente desistindo? Recuando? Por medo daqueles irmãos malditos!

- Não vou me casar com você. Nunca! – afirmou determinada, enfática – Talvez eu nunca me case, nunca tenha filhos – considerou dando de ombros – Não me importa. Tudo o que eu quero é proteger a minha aldeia e as pessoas que eu amo

- Eu sugiro que Hamatu e Temari saiam para que o conselho possa tomar a sua decisão – sugeriu Ebizo-jii-sama , sorrindo internamente avaliando como positivo o discurso emocionante da kunoichi. Se os conselheiros tivessem essa emoção em mente nunca iriam concordar com esse casamento.

- Mas eu .. – tentou Panish vendo o olhar cruel em seu filho, seu controle estava por um fio e não podia se arriscar a que ele o perdesse – Está certo, vamos votar.

* * *

- E foi isso – Temari terminou o relato da reunião

- Eu pensei que você iria provocar Hamatu – Shikaku falou sem entender a mudança de planos. Na sua avaliação a garota tinha se comportado muito bem

- Creio que a provocação foi feita – avaliou Temari, massageando o ombro direito, o braço que ela costumava usar seu leque para lutar – Acho que desloquei meu ombro – completou com um sorriso cínico.

- Minha nossa! – assustou-se Ino que já estava nervosa com o relato de Temari – Porque você não disse antes? – brigou a loira da folha fazendo os jutsos necessários para curar o ombro da outra loira

- Ele te atacou? – inquiriu Shikamaru, entre assustado e admirado – Na frente do conselho? Ele foi preso?

- Sim. Não. Não sei – respondeu Temari sentindo a dor diminuir – Eu juro que quando isso acabar eu vou passar umas duas horas com Tukojiro – prometeu a si mesma

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Ino, sorrindo simpática.

- O melhor massagista do mundo – contou Temari – Tem mãos grandes, macias, as mais fantásticas do mundo – exaltou as qualidades de Tukojiro – Quando ele termina o trabalho você fica sentindo como se fosse feita de algodão. Sem ossos ou musculs doloridos – completou Temari suspirando.

- E ele não fica mal sem camisa – concedeu Anthea baixinho, mais pensando que falando.

- Quando você o viu sem camisa? – inquiriu Temari, tentando não sorrir, aquela garota era muito divertida.

- Foi ... um acidente – tentou se defender a garota, mas desistiu ao reparar no olhar severo de sua líder, suspirou derrotada – Já sei: Punição

- E qual a punição que eu deveria lhe dar? – perguntou Temari, fingindo estar em duvida – Talvez eu devesse contar a Baki que você está espionando homens sem camisa. E com quem você comparou? – perguntou a loira curiosa. Fora Kankurou não havia muitos homens que andassem por ai sem camisa. – Anthea ! – exclamou quando a menina muito corada apontou para Shikaku

- Queee? – exclamou o homem perplexo, enquanto Ino ria com a mão na boca, também muito vermelha e Shikamaru bufava e resmungava.

- Mil perdões pelo comportamento inadequado dessa garota – desculpou-se Temari, constrangida e encabulada, curvando-se um pouco – Tomarei providencias para que isso não aconteça novamente – prometeu e olhou muito feio para a menina – Nem que eu tenha que arrancar os olhos dela

- Podemos voltar ao ataque de Hamatu, por favor – pediu Shikaku, depois de respirar fundo, de olhos fechados, tentando não ficar envergonhado

- Eu vou ...Humm – Anthea tentou, mas não conseguiu terminar de falar e simplesmente apontou para a porta da cozinha para onde foi correndo. Praticamente fugindo

- Ele me encurralou num corredor afastado da sala do conselho, eu me recusei a falar com ele – Temari começou, tentando resumir a historia – Então ele torceu meu braço e me empurrou contra a parede, tentou ... – nessa parte a loira parou, sentindo um arrepio de asco percorrer a sua coluna.

- Beijar seu pescoço? – tentou Shikaku, não se sentindo muito benevolente, ainda estava constrangido.

- Desgraçado – Shikamaru rosnou quase inaudível.

- Lamber minha orelha – corrigiu Temari fazendo uma careta de nojo – Fala serio! Tem gente que gosta disso? – indagou para o jounnin, ficou imediatamente vermelha e desconversou – Não precisa responder – assegurou sacudindo as mãos e fechando os olhos – Então eu dei uma cabeçada nele, puxei o braço, foi ai que eu senti o ombro e bati na altura do abdome dele com o meu leque fechado. Foi tudo filmado pelas câmeras que tem no corredor e Gaara ordenou que os Ambus vigiassem Hamatu, então eles viram tudo – terminou o resumo, respirou fundo e concluiu – E agora eu vou tomar outro banho

* * *

- Meu senhor – chamou o homem que se mantinha nas sombras – Como foi a reunião?

- Ela recusou meu presente – Hamatu informou pensativo, estava tentando entender as atitudes de Temari. Não era para ela negar, recusar o casamento, dizer que não gostava dele. Ela o amava!

- Uma enorme ingratidão da parte dela, meu senhor – avaliou Damure ainda nas sombras sem considerar a reação de seu mestre.

Hamatu moveu-se muito rápido, com as mãos em garra apertou o pescoço de seu aliado, seu rosto contorcido em fúria.

- Nunca insulte minha mulher – alertou com um rosnado – Se quiser continuar vivo – soltando o homem continuou – Não é culpa dela, são aqueles irmãos – considerou convicto – Sempre eles! – repetiu afinal outra possibilidade, que Temari realmente não o amasse, era impensável

- Não tive intensão de ofender Temari-hime – escusou-se Damure humildemente, nenhuma expressão no rosto - Sei que ela somente o recusa por ordem daquele demônio.

- E o maldito bonequeiro – resmungou irritado – E Baki, aquele lambe botas, era capacho do Quarto e agora da besta, mas eles irão morrer – sorriu satisfeito ao imaginar as maneiras com que faria aqueles três sofrer – Lenta e dolorosamente.

- E se o conselho ceder ao kazekage? – arriscou-se a perguntar

- Eu matarei qualquer um que tentar impedir que Temari e eu fiquemos juntos – prometeu solenemente – Qualquer um. O conselho inteiro! A aldeia inteira!

- Sim meu senhor – concordou o outro, sabendo que nunca deveria contrariar Hamatu – Eu o compreendo perfeitamente.

- Eu sei que você entende – lembrou Hamatu – E vou conceder o seu desejo, meu leal amigo, minha obediente irmã será sua esposa – prometeu novamente – Temari e eu podemos ser seus padrinhos de casamento – sugeriu benevolente.

- Obrigado, meu senhor – Damure curvou-se para agradecer tamanha honraria - Tenho noticias de que nossos amigos já estão no país do vento – revelou tentando controlar a satisfação.

- Tudo está correndo conforme o previsto – animou-se Hamatu com mórbida satisfação – Eles nem imaginam que são apenas minhas ferramentas

- Não senhor – concordou Damure – Eles realmente acreditam que o plano foi deles

- Meu tolo primo acredita que vou ajudá-lo a derrubar o Tsuchikage depois que ele matar o demônio – divertiu-se Hamatu – Mas eu serei aclamado o novo herói de Suna

- Infelizmente chegaremos tarde demais para proteger o kazekage e seu irmão – completou Damure – Mas teremos matado os invasores

- E eu terei a minha Hime – murmurou fechando os olhos, quase sem fôlego ao imaginar que finalmente aquele corpo dourado seria seu. Imaginou como Temari ficaria grata por ele liberta-la dos irmãos, as coisas que ela faria para lhe agradecer. O prazer que seu corpo receberia, a adoração, o amor que sua alma merecia receber. Temari o amava, sabia disso, os irmãos é que a impediam de declarar sua adoração para toda a aldeia.

- Deixe-me a sós com meu filho – ordenou Panish, sua voz trazendo Hamatu de volta a realidade

- Finalmente essa maldita reunião acabou – desabafou Hamatyu, frustrado com a demora – E então? Quando poderei me casar com Temari? – inquiriu confiante em sua vitoria

- Somente depois que substituirmos o atual kazekage – respondeu Panish, preparando-se para a tempestade que viria, seu filho era imprudente, essa obcessão pela filha do Quarto era muito perigosa para os seus planos – O concelho decidiu acatar ao pedido de Temari

- Isso ... Não ... Pode ser ... – murmurou Hamatu, chocado com a noticia, sua rainha não seria sua? O concelho negou seu pedido? Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo tentando se controlar - PORQUE VOCE NÃO IMPEDIU ISSO! – jogou contra seu pai toda a sua revolta, sua frustração, sua dor – VOCE DEVERIA CONVENCER O CONSELHO ! VOCE TINHA QUE USAR SUA INFLUENCIA, SEU PODER – não conseguia enchergar mais nada na sua frente, seu pai era um inutil, era pior que um inimigo, era alguem que deveria ser eliminado – VOCE. TINHA. QUE. FORÇAR. O. CONCELHO. A. FAZER. O. QUE. EU. QUERIA. – a cada palavra um golpe, a cada inspiração uma apunhalada, a cada expiração um jato de sangue. Hamatu somente se acalmou quando o corpo de seu inimigo não mais se contorcia, não tentava mais escapar de sua sentença.

Seu inimigo, seu pai estava morto!

E ele estava livre para fazer o que deveria fazer.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado

beijos


End file.
